Speak the Little Girl's Name!
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Sequel to my Story Tongues. Edward & Carlie are back home. Edward is torn, between is loyalty to protect his family, and his need to protect himself. will his and Carlie's secret get out? will they be banished? or will their darkness spread.
1. Chapter 1

**Speak The Little Girl's Name! by, The Grinning Psychopath.**

**Disclaimer, i own Nothing.**

**Review please, lots of reviews. main inspiration for this fic, still Tongues. by Deathstars. other songs for this fic. pretty much every song of the album Termination Bliss, by Deathstars.**

.

**Full Summery. Sequel to my Story Tongues. Edward & Carlie are back home. Edward is torn, between is loyalty to protect his family, and his need to protect himself. will his and Carlie's secret get out? will they be banished? or will their darkness spread to encompass the rest of the family?  
**

.

**Written upon the request of twilightblacksoul. Valentine Wolfe, The true Grinning Psychopath Extraordinaire, Unholy lord of the drugs. bless her evil heart.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**And now, Speak the Little Girl's Name! What is her Name? ohh can't you guess? *Insane Laughter!*  
**_

_**

* * *

**_.

**Edward POV **

.

.

**Seattle Washington. 2010, January 1st****.**

Fireworks, exploded, in the sky, making all sorts of flashes, and bangs. People cheered, people cried, people laughed… people celebrated.

But I concentrated, on none of this. But instead on Carlie's lithe little body. As she bounced up and down on me, a particularly large firework. Illuminated her lovely porcelain features, which were twisted with passion, the light glinting, off the sweat on the tips of her small pear shaped breasts, like diamonds. And the bang nearly… but not quite, drowning out her sensuous cries.

"I've been waiting… so long for this, ohh!" she moaned, pausing astride me, one hand, on my right thigh, and one on my stomach, so she could support herself. I could feel her internal muscles, fluttering around me, like a butterfly.

I bit back a groan, as I tried to keep from exploding right then and there. She smirked, at my obvious effort.

She leaned down, to smother me, in the hot flesh, of her breasts. Shuddering, as I tongued her nipples.

It took, us three month's to finally tack, our own family down. After all, everyone had seen Renesmee, all around our old home. And so our family had, had to leave, something we'd been on the verge of doing anyway, but which her disappearance had forced us to do more quickly.

.

I'd been told, what the new location, would be. But after three years, of searching for Renesmee. And then finally tracking her down, to a drug house. And her attempt to seduce me, into having sex with her, and then her suicide attempt, and then my finally giving in to her advances. Had all made that memory, somewhat… hazy.

.

Me and Carlie finally tracked, our family down, to here. In Seattle Washington. I we'd both been welcomed in open arms, a fact that surprised me. I'd been expecting disgusted and accusatory stares, and angry loathing words. Seeing as it had been my decision, to sleep with Renesmee, and Alice was all about seeing our decisions.

And Alice had been watching out for Renesmee as much as she could, despite her inability to actually see her, and so probably would have been watching my decisions as well.

But there had been nothing. Just relieved, and tearful looks. As everyone welcomed us back. Laughing, with joy.

.

And Bella, my sweet Bella. Oh god, she was so beautiful. And so alive. Oh she was still technically dead, but the last time I'd seen her, she had been so… cold, emotionless, dead. She had taken what she referred to as Renesmee, to bed, where she and I could watch, Carlie sleep.

Carlie… not Renesmee, no. to me, Renesmee, was that sweet little girl I'd told stories to while she rested in bed, that girl, I'd always, been able to cheer up, despite any dark cloud, that may rest over her head.

Carlie, was a twisted, disgusting version of my daughter. To my family, she was still Renesmee, fuck a jackrabbit in the ass with a screwdriver, she even managed to mimic Renesmee's old emotions correctly. Or maybe they weren't synthetic like I believe, after all Jasper was an Empath, and would be able to pick up on that sort of thing, and would have told the rest of the family.

.

But then, she had been through a lot. And so he might just put it down, to that.

Either way ever since, me and Renesmee's first, coupling. She'd become Carlie. And that was how I always referred, to her, as Carlie. No one ever noticed.

The family begged for details, on what happened, to Carlie, and how I managed to find her. Be and Carlie of course refused. Carlie delivered another ultimatum, about our future together. And life went on.

.

And now here, me and Carlie lay. In bed, her astride me, rocking back and forth, takin more of me into her. Moaning. In an old shack, me and her had bought, together.

I abruptly realized that I'd had enough of her. I gripped her thighs which were swollen with her arousal. And reversed our positions. She giggled, breathily. And I squeezed my eyes shut, as I rode her. Making sure not to use all my force behind it. Carlie was strong, but she was still somewhat weaker than the average vampire's.

.

I felt both her and my own orgasm coming. And I groaned. Panting slightly, and Carlie openly gasping. We came together, with an explosive, exhilarating rush. Gasping, she wrapped her arms, tightly around my waist, and tried to pull my into an embrace. I held fast, preventing myself from lowering onto her.

Wanting as little contact, with her as possible. Having her sweaty muscular legs, locked around my own, and being inside of her, was about the limit of just how much contact I could take.

.

She finally gave up, disappointed. And I got to the side of the bed, and just sat there, looking off into the distance. And trying, very hard, not to think. I felt Carlie, sigh. And sit up. I then felt her come up, behind me, and wrap herself around me. And press her lips against my back.

"Oh daddy," she sighed, and I flinched. "I thought, we talked about that whole moral compass of yours," I whirled around to glare at her. "I Agreed, to sleep with you, and in exchange, you stay here, with our family, you act exactly as the old Renesmee would have!"

.

I gave her, a disgusted look, and got to my feet, and reached to the nightstand for my black jeans, my gray boxer's rested inside.

"Oh come on daddy," she cooed, and rested back against, and she began touching herself, I shuddered, and looked away, even as the scent of her arousal, washed over me. "and I thought we also agreed, that you'd need to drop your, high and mighty attitude. Cause your mine now, Daddy! not Mother's, not Carlisle's your not even your own man, your mine. Mine and mine alone. You sealed yourself to this bargain, the night you took my," she giggled "innocence."

.

"And besides," she giggled again, as she began sliding her fingers in and out of herself. "its not like you really have much of any moral high ground here, after all. If you truly didn't want this deep down," she murmured softly, "I wouldn't be able to affect you like I do."

I ground my teeth, but she was right. I stared at the motions of her hands, as she continued to stroke herself. And felt myself getting hard all over again. Slowly, walked back to the bed. I then clutched at her porcelain thighs, and thrust them far apart, I got down before her, and before I knew it, I had replaced her fingers with my tongue. And began probing the inside of her. She cried out in surprise, and pleasure.

.

_Tongues! Tongues!_

.

And I growled, even as I continued my ministrations. And when I had successfully managed to coax, two more orgasms out of her. I withdrew my tongue, and stood up to my full height of 6'1.

I reached down to stroke, her stomach softly. Feeling her muscles, spasm over and over again from her multiple orgasms.

She smiled, a slow wicked smile. At me, and I just managed to keep myself from shuddering. I knew she was right. Some part of me, did want this, some part of me wanted to yank her up by her hair, unzip myself, and get her to use her mouth, for better things, than insulting me.

And so I did. I pulled her up by her hair. And began undoing my pants again. She grinned from ear to ear as I did this. And swiped my hand away. And began working at my pants herself.

I groaned, as she brought me out. And went about to return the favor. I could feel her grin, even as she went down on me. And along with the sense of pleasure, as she used her quite skilled tongue, to stroke and probe me, as I had done her. Came that sense of unimaginably great feeling of shame.

_Shame Shame!_

When I had spent myself in her mouth. I took several shaky steps back, and she gave me a saucy smile. And this time I did shudder.

And I had to touch the name permanently engraved in the flesh of the underside of my left forearm.

**_Renesmee C. Cullen. _**

Lately just as it had been the only thing, keeping me from turning my back on Carlie, in that grove I'd first… made love to her in.

_Speak the little girl's name!_

It was the only thing, keeping me, from turning my back on the family, and going off the Volturi, and asking them for death all over again. I was almost certain Aro would grant me the wish, if I so asked it again. Or maybe… maybe he'd go for Carlie. It was an idea that had crossed my mind.

And part of me, wondered why i hadn't already done it.

.

Maybe it was because of the uncertainty as to what Aro would do exactly. maybe it was because, of the just how broken up and betrayed the family would be over either me or Carlie's demise. or maybe it was because of that part of me, that wanted Carlie. whatever the reason. i was stuck, trapped by my own sense of duty, to protect the family and Bella from all harm, no matter what the cost was to myself.

.

i picked up Carlie's scattered clothing, and threw them to her, motioned for to get herself to the shower, and cleanse herself of my scent. meanwhile i would be doing, a similar thing in the lake, the very bottom of it to be precise.

.

.

_Speak the Little Girl's name! Speak the Little Girl's Name! Speak the Little Girl's Name!_

_._

_**To Be Continued**  
_

* * *

_**And Now What is the Little girl's name? CARLIE! SPEAK THE LITTLE GIRL'S Name! CARLIE! SPEAK THE LITTLE GIRL"S NAME GODDAMNIT! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! There we go now your getting it.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Who are we talking to? Whose we? Ah Fuck you, i don't need you! WHAT! the men with large pointy needles are COMING! FUCk I won't be taken again, you fucksticks! Catch you Readers later, Review. and remember the Little girl's name! YOU HEAR ME! REMBEMBER THE LITTLE GIRL'S NAME! REMBEMBER CHERTOGRAD! AND THE REMEMBER THE REVOCATION OF EMPATHY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Stand here for me angel. Oh little child, so broken and wild. Bare not life on your shoulder, just kiss it, one last time._**

* * *

**B POV.**

"Where are they?" I asked worriedly. Both my Edward and Renesmee, had been gone for over four hours. And it was really beginning to worry me.

Alice, glanced at me distracted. Obviously entranced with the dancing lights in the sky, well either that or a vision, it was hard to tell with alice, this time of the year.

_Watch the sky so bright, see all its light fade._

"Oh don't worry about them, they are doing just fine." she murmured softly. There was an unreadable look in her eyes. That I didn't like.

I silently prayed, that Alice was right, and that both my husband, and my little girl were okay, and coming home soon.

**No prayers, can reach me here. No light can touch.**

"Bella love, you miss us?" speak of the devil and the devil will come. I shot a smile, back. As I watched my husband, traverse, the staircase, up to the balcony, me and the rest of the family stood on.

Renesmee following closely, on his heels. I smiled, at the two of them. And walked slowly over to my husband, and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

I smiled, happily up at him. And he returned the smile wholeheartedly. I had noticed troubling a shadow, in his eyes earlier, but that appeared to have vanished.

I was grateful, for that. Edward looked so, so much better, when he was happy. But still even at the risk of bringing that shadow back. I made mental note to ask him, what had been troubling him earlier.

After that long glorious, kiss. I withdrew, from him. And went over to greet Renesmee.

When I glanced at her eyes, I thought I saw flash of something, akin to jealousy, in her eyes. I quickly dismissed the flash, as just part of my imagination.

And kissed her softly, on the forehead. She smiled her, as usual beatific smile. But this time I thought it looked, just a little forced. I suppressed a frown.

And looked both my daughter, and my husband. Up and down. "Where have you two been? I've been worried sick." I said sternly. Edward glanced guiltily at our Daughter, Renesmee. And she glanced at him, a slightly bored expression on her face.

"Oh seeing the sights, viewing the fireworks at different angles, that sort of thing." Renesmee, yawned. And I smiled. The yawn, made her look very young. somehow i got the sense that she was lying.

.

i dismissed, the thought. even if she were lying. she was a growing girl, and a teenage one at that. (Physically at least.) and she deserved to have her secrets. and besides, whatever Renesmee had been up to, my Edward had been with her. And surely Edward would tell me, if our Daughter, were up to something Reckless, such as going out, to feed her former addiction to Meth and human blood. Right?

.

Edward and Renesmee, hadn't told me much, of what had happened, during their... absence. but after sufficient interrogation on my part, they had divulged, some of the dark, truths what she had done, to bury her grief, over Jacob Black's brutal death.

.

a fresh wave, of my own grief washed over me, as i thought about past events. After Renesmee had left us, and my Husband had gone after her. i had more or less fallen to pieces. with my grief, over Jacob's death, compounded, with the cruel twist of fate, that his Soul mate, my daughter, had, grief stricken, packed her things, and run away. to take the dark seductive comforts, of drugs & alcohol.

.

it had been nightmare, a thousand times worse, than the nightmare, in which. Edward Cullen, the love of my life. had left me, telling me that... that he didn't want me, that i was just a... a curiosity for him, a freak!

.

what made the nightmare even worse, was that, back in the previous one. i had, had Jacob Black, to comfort me, and make me believe that it would all, truly be all right. but for the New Nightmare, there was no Jacob Black, no Angel in a Grease stained t-shirt and jeans. just the cold, black horrible truth. that my best friend was dead, my daughter had run away, and my Husband had left, to go after her.  
.

it had been a nightmare, no doubt about it. a nightmare, in which, there had been no escape. i had gone numb, after three days, without either my warm daughter, or my beautiful, loving husband.

.

i had been even worse, than when Edward had first left me. back then, at least i'd had the comfort of anger, and agony. but this time around. there had been no pain, no anger, not even sadness. just complete and overwhelming despair, and numbness. not even the comfort of knowing that i had an option, besides going on, and feeling absolutely nothing.

.

i had been living, but not living, a shell, with no soul, i had been but a wraith, a soulless harpy. it had been, in short, a stranger nightmare.

.

i gave my daughter, one last hug, to help disperse the bad memories, and walked over to where my husband, stood, staring off into the sky. i wrapped my arms, around his waist, and pressed my lips, to his neck. "Hey there lover," i murmured softly, nuzzling his neck. "Enjoying the show?" i asked.

.

oddly enough he had stiffened, at my touch at first. but then he relaxed, into my arms, and reached down to stroke my hands. "certainly Bella Dearest, its almost as good as the one we had four years ago, you remember, right? the one where military, both in celebration of a new year, and in an experiment, decided to set off that pod thing full of flares, and cherry bombs, that nearly burned down a whole acre, of forest.

.

we both laughed, as good memories filled, us with happiness, and washed away the bad.

.

after a long moment, i stepped around, to face him, stood on tip toe, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Wanna go upstairs and make love, while the family is occupied?" i asked, lovingly stroking the bit of exposed flesh, between his black long sleeve shirt, and his blue jeans. again, he stiffened, and a dark look flashed across his face. so fast i thought i might of imagined it.

.

before he smiled at me, a smile that looked somewhat forced. and returned my kiss. "sure thing love." he said softly, between kisses, and started drawing me, up the stairs, to where our room lay. i drew his zipper down, and reached into his pants, to stroke his hard length. he groaned, into my mouth. and i giggled with delight.

.

when we reached the top of the stairs, i happened to glance back. and i saw a look of utter hatred, on my daughter's face, that froze me momentarily. hatred for ME! she saw that i was looking at me, and almost immediately she put on a cheerful smile, and winked at me. but i wasn't fooled, the smile was as fake, as the age on my driver's license.

.

for whatever reason, my daughter, hated my guts, for... something, something i was doing, to Edward perhaps? it was baffling, and it hurt.

.

all thoughts of why, disappeared, from my thoughts when, Edward, the sneaky bastard that he was. hiked up my skirt, and reached under, to sink his fingers into me. i gasped, as white hot desire filled me again. and i returned my mouth to his chest.

.

later when i lay awake, curled up against my husband. while he stroke my shoulder.

i couldn't help but keep my mind, from wondering back to the look of Hate on my Daughter's face. and the other oddities, that had followed, both my husband, and my Dearest daughter. What had went on during their absence? had something happened, to turn my own Daughter against me, something so bad that it had caused her to hate me?and even so, why me, i had seen her attitude towards everyone else, and it seemed fairly normal, she was just as warm, and loving towards the family as ever, even Edward, especially edward. but not me. Why?

.

i uncurled, and took my husband's hand in mine, and begin kissing it softly, sucking on his fingertips lightly. i reached down with my other hand, to find him already becoming hard, and ready for me. and soon enough i was lost, in the feel of him inside me, and his hot, fiery kisses. and all thoughts, of Renesmee Carlie Cullen, vanished from my mind.

.

* * *

** Again To be Continued. **

**Reviews please, lots of Reviews. Anonymous reviews are acceptable.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Not mine. songs behind this fic, Tongues, and Blood Stains Blonds, and Venus in Arms.  
**

_**No prayers, can reach me here... no light, can TOUCH!**_ **_Among reduced bibles, cigarettes and drugs_**

**_ i carve your name in my FLESH!

* * *

_**In the morning, with the aid of Esme, i cooked up a decent breakfast, composed of eggs, sausages, and toast with strawberry jam. for my dearest daughter. "Bella honey, are you sure, that our Renesmee, is going to be able to eat all that?" she asked, amusement coloring her words, she gestured to the seven large sausages, the five over easy eggs, and the seven pieces of toast, with jam, smeared across them.

.

i gave her a mock offended, look, and pointed an accusing spoon at her. "Esme, you insult me! why i should know, better than anyone else in the world, just what, my daughter wants. that you would accuse me, of otherwise, is quite insulting to my dignity!" i smiled teasingly to let her know i was joking.

And she giggled, her eyes sparkling. "Yes but while you may be her mother, i am still her grandmother, and i am your senior by over a hundred years, Bella, i do believe that i may just have a bit more experience at this sort of thing than you."

"Well," i reluctantly conceded, "i guess you do have a point." we giggled, our mirth was short lived however. as memories of last night, came back to me. that hateful look, on my sweet renesmee's face, Edward's strange dark brooding moods, his reluctance to make love to me, the strange guilty look he'd flashed at Renesmee, when i'd asked where they'd been.

.

it was painfully, obvious that they, weren't telling me something, that they were even lying to me, Renesmee was at least, and while Edward, may not be outright lying to me, he wasn't being completely honest with me either.

.

Esme noticed, my change in attitude, and she looked at me, motherly concern written all over her face. "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked. "Oh nothing its just," i sighed, and leaned back, against the counter. "Something's up with Edward, and Renesmee." i said softly.

.

She frowned, "What do you mean something's up?" she asked. "I mean, like. they've been acting strangely, ever since they got back from..." i swallowed, "Their leave of absence, Edward's been, i don't know, distant, and mysterious about where he's been going off to, and Renesmee's been i don't know, different, erratic, hostile even, at least to me. last night she was actually glaring at me. and i think she was lying to me when she said, she and Edward were just doing, regular father/daughter stuff."

Esme heard the pain, in my voice. and quickly, began patting me on the back, and making soothing noises, like i were 3 year old girl, who'd just scraped her knee, instead of a grown woman, who's daughter and husband, were decieving her.

.

"There there now," Esme soothed, "I'm sure its nothing, and even if it is something, why don't you just ask Edward, he's a good boy, a bit old fashioned, and a bit strict, but still, all in all, a good lad."

.

i sniffled, "Alright, but... what if he doesn't want to tell me, or what if he," i paused, and swallowed the fear induced lump in my throat, "What if he stats lying to me like she is?" i asked.

.

"Oh Bella," she gave me a compassionate look, and stroked hair back from my face. "I'm sure he'll tell you, and besides its probably nothing, if it was i'm sure he'd of already of told us."

.

i had to concede that she was probably right, she generally was, i smiled at her, "Thanks Esme, your really good at this sort of thing, you know."

.

"Yes i know dear," she returned my smile, "But if your really worried about this, and Edward won't tell you anything, perhaps you should talk to Carlisle, he's known Edward a lot longer than i have, and it could be, that he can shed some light on what's going on."

.

"Thanks Esme, your the best."

.

* * *

**Edward POV**

.

one of the many perks, of being a vampire, was that, you never had to wash your teeth, with some horrid, substance, so that your teeth didn't rot out, or your breath, didn't smell. the venom, just burns, all those pesky little flecks of flesh, we get stuck in our mouths, from whenever we feed, away. but just at the moment, the venom, just wasn't doing the job.

.

i could still taste, her on lips, and on my tongue, despite my bath in the lake, and my love making to Bella. it was still there, a sickly sweet, and scorching as ever.

_Her taste, is on my lips, and tongue. the taste of white, medicine!_

.

Like morphine, and strychnine. which i'd had the misfortune to have taste, in the blood of some of my precious victims.

.

_Your lips are like Morphine. _ _your tongue tastes like strychnine.  
_

_._

I swished the antiseptic_, _mouthwash, around in my mouth_. _and stared at my reflection in the mirror. but where, i should have seen my own golden eyes, i saw her deceitful brown eyes.

_And your eyes are deceit_.

.

But no matter, how much, i swished the rancid chemicals, around in my mouth, i couldn't get her taste, out of my mouth. it was so prominent, so definite, i couldn't think past it. i spat the mouthwash, into the sink. and stared into my mouth's reflection, in the mirror.

.

i felt like, it should have been teaming with pus, and maggots. it was disgusting, and sick, which was about as accurate description, as to how i felt, lately, as you could get.

.

but no, my mouth, was perfectly normal, for a vampire. no pus, no maggots, just clean gray flesh, and pearly white teeth. even my Tongue, looked normal, though that one particular muscle, was by far the most unwanted, body part i had. for one thing, it was the thing that got me into this mess in the first place.

.

_Well you were right," i hissed wiping my at mouth, frantically trying to get her disturbingly good taste out of my mouth. "If your so far gone that you would even consider doing... That!" i snarled._

_._

_"Then i'm pretty sure were better off without you!" she stared at me, an unbelievably hurt look in her eyes. Fuck if i were able to i would stare at me too. ***What the fuck!*** i snarled at myself inwardly, ***She's my daughter, her soul mate's dead, she's a junkie, she's got enough going on with her, why am i causing her even more pain!"  
**_

_"Go," she said softly "just go, i don't wanna see you again."_

_"Renesmee," i began "I didn't-"_

_"JUST GO!" she shouted, angry tears in her mahogany eyes. And i did._

.

i rubbed at my eyes. if i had just, kept my inner outrage, and disgust to myself. maybe i could have, i don't know, reasoned with her, talked her out of... what she wanted from me. fuck, i ran my fingers, through my hair, and i had a sudden flash, of her hands, running through my hair, just the same way.

.

i shuddered, and tried to think of Bella, i tried to think of the taste in my mouth, as coming from her, instead of my sweet Renesmee, No not Renesmee, Carlie! it was Carlie who i had gone down on, it was Carlie who was repeatedly blackmailing me, into sex with her, it was Carlie who was tearing me apart from the inside, no worse than that... corrupting me, making me rot, and decay.

.

again i thought of Bella, i thought of the taste as her's, and slowly the revulsion i felt, died away, to be replaced by the warmth of having brought such pleasure to my mate.

.

it was hard to keep the mental image in my mind, for Carlie though i would always think of Bella as my moon, and my sun, my whole reason for existence. was my blackened sun, she was the supernova, the light in the archway that lead to... somewhere.

.

i felt delirious, torn, broken, as broken as the look on my Daughter's face when we had recieved news, of Jacob Black's death.

.

i cursed the mutt, for dying, i cursed, him over, and over again. i may not, have relished the idea, of him, marrying my daughter, but still, it would have been so much infinitely more better, if he had become her lover, instead of me.

i saw the ever present shadows, under my eyes. they seemed deeper somehow, the area around my eyes, more hallowed. my eyes themselves looked haunted, scared. and with a flash, i realized that they were nearly identical to Carlie's eyes, just before, her transformation. and i couldn't help but shudder, at the thought of that being me.

.

i heard, Bella's nearly silent footsteps, in the hallway behind me.

.

i quickly thought of every single deliriously happy moment, i'd ever had with her. and pasted on a smile on my face. it may have been steadily destroying me, but by god, i would not allow Bella, to know the terrible price, bringing back that shell, everyone else referred to as Renesmee Cullen.

.

i just wouldn't, the thought, of the looks on my family's faces, particularly my sweet, sweet Bella's. after learning of what all the hunting trips, with Carlie, was just too painful to contemplate.

.

i turned, around to face her. "Hey there luv, i was just about to take a shower, won't you join me?" i asked putting a seductive drawl into my voice. god i was becoming like HER! i shuddered inwardly.

.

she looked at me, as beautiful as ever. an uncertain smile on her face, she fiddled nervously with the hem of her long brown skirt. "Edward, i've been noticing some... things, about you and Renesmee," she began, and my heart seemed to stop, which was ridiculous, seeing as it hadn't been beating in the first place, not in over a hundred years.

.

"Its just that, well you seem so distant lately, and Renesmee, she... doesn't seem to like me." she looked down, her voice was very small. outwardly i held a firm calm disposition, inwardly though i was scrambling frantically for an explanation, that didn't involve telling the truth, but didn't involve lying either.

.

but try as i might, i just couldn't think of anything plausible. and i steeled myself, as i prepared for the lie.

.

_i never could, i never could, tell the truth when there are still some lies. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

.

i stared Edward, directly in the eye. as he opened his mouth. and i knew the words, that came out, were about the furthest thing from the truth as i it could get. and i steeled myself

.

_You always will, you always will. swallow my lies with a twist of steel_.

.

* * *

**Alright i know the end of this chapter, is rather abrupt, but to be perfectly honest, i have hit a dead end here, on just what the lie should be. i mean, i'm great at lying, i do it all the time. but that's kinda the problem, i've been doing quite a bit of lying just lately, sooo my lie batteries, are running down.**

**.**

**So anyone got any suggestions for the lie, if not i'm just gonna skip the lie, and go to some other person's Prospective.**

**.**

**And just to be perfectly clear here. only Alice, is completely aware, of what Edward and Carlie have been doing. Jasper may or may not have some idea, of what's going on, and he may ore may not interpret the emotions he's reading off of Edward and Carlie, correctly.**

**.**

** and just to clear up a few more things. Carlie, may be a witch now. but don't be too harsh on her. she's still just a teenager physically, and like a toddler in real years.**

** and she's gone through a lot. with Jacob's sudden death, her addiction to Meth. really part of it is Edward's fault.**

** if he hadn't snapped at her, he might've been able to talk her out of it, both her desire to have sex with him, and her need to bury her pain in the drugs. but as it is, he just forced her to give up one addiction, and replace it with another.**

** the endophins produced in sex, are natural opiates, and people have been known to get addicted to them. Take cutters for example, cutting produces endorphins, endorphins relieve pain, and generate a sense of euphoria.**

** lots of people abuse pain killers, to get away from their emotional agony.**

** and i should say that Renesmee. has quite a lot of that agony, emotional and psychological. **

** i'm not saying she shouldn't be judged, just that, she should be given at least some chance to redeem herself after this is all over.**

**Addicts while, they may do some despicable stuff**, **to get their high are really just people in need of help, and deserve our pity, compassion.**

.

.

**PS just to be perfectly clear, i am not an addict. really its official, have a badge and a paper, and everything to prove it**.** so what if i still indulge in the occasional, oh 50 or 60 mgs of Oxycodone, and 20 or 30 of valium, and some LSD and psychedelic mushrooms, every once in a while,... like say every two days or so. that does NOT make ME and addict. i repeat, it does not make me and addict. no matter if i start puking my guts out if i don't get my opiates soon enough.**

**.**

**A paper, and a badge, given to me, by my Minimum Wage Sponser guard guy. don't lie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. I Own Twilight, i Own Twilight not, i Own Twilight, I Own Twilight not, I OWN TWILIGHT! I own Twilight not... *Picks last peddle, off Opium Poppy**, **and begins chewing on it, thoughtfully, then bites whole Opium bud off.* Yes the plan was to wait for you bastards to give me about a dozen more reviews, BUT! *Grinning evilly!* I got Bored! *Sigh* its always been a failing with me.**

**No patience whatsoever. My Cousin Constanza, has always said, that if i am able to come up with drugs, to boost my brain, increase wit, and my ability to write. i should be able to come up wit ha drug for patience. but that's boring, and i hate being bored. **

**Songs for this fic, Tongues, Motherzone, Damn Me.**

**

* * *

**

**_I wanna, watch you die as you speak those words to me._**

**_ I wanna watch you die, as you sell those words to please._**

**_ .  
_**

.

**.  
**

**Edward POV.**

**.**

I stared, down at the bare flesh of my arm. At my Daughter's name permanently engraved in it. **Renesmee C. Cullen**. I repeated the name in my head like a mantra. And decided, on a twist of truth, and fiction.

.

"Bella," i said slowly, "you know, it wasn't easy, to get her to come back with me, well. i had to promise her, something," i said softly.

.

She frowned, "Promise what?" she asked. okay now time for the lie, "I had to promise her, that it wasn't her fault, that... he died." i said not looking at her. i continued, "And well, she asked if it wasn't her fault, then who's was it, and well... i sort of implied that, that it was yours." i looked at her, wiling my many, MANY apologies to her, through my eyes. my apologies for... everything, cheating on with our own Daughter, lying to her, for causing this situation in the first place.

.

She stared at me, hurt, and anger Clear in her eyes. "You WHAT!"

.

* * *

.

**Bella POV.**

**.**

My own certainty, that the words coming out of my Husband's mouth, vanished. as the logic, of his words settled in. it would certainly explain, her apparent hatred of me, it would explain the reason, for Edward looking so guilty whenever the three of us, settled down together to talk among other things. yes it did certainly sound logical. except for their disappearances together, for long periods of time. i mean, i knew that she and him had every right, to wanna go out and spend time time together, they were father and daughter, after all. and that was a special bond.

.

But still, every time they came back, Edward seemed to be in an even darker mood. when he should, oh i don't know, be in a more, joyous mood, at having been able to spend time with our daughter. the facts just didn't add up, they way they should, if this were the truth, or at least the whole truth.

.

Could Edward be omitting something still? and if so, how should i get to the truth of the matter? should i call him out on his omission? or should i wait, and act hurt, and angry, which thankfully wouldn't be too hard to pull off, seeing as i was hurt and angry, and guilt him into telling me the rest of the truth.

.

i decided on the latter. "Edward, You know how much, my relationship with her, means to ME!" i seethed. "What if i can't convince her, to try and get close again. Edward what if our relationship is permanently damaged, what if-" i was panicking, he hastened, to press his fingers to my lips, and make small soothing noises, reminiscent of Esme's. "Shhh, calm down Bella, dear. i'm sure you'll be able to renew your relationship with her, Hellfire and brimstone, if there's anyone out there who can, its you, Bella love." he smiled, and kissed me tenderly.

.

And i was almost convinced, that i was wrong, that he was being perfectly honest with me, and that i was just being paranoid. almost, but there was something, dark in his eyes, that told me, he wasn't being honest with me, that i wasn't just being a silly paranoid girl. and over the years, i've learned to trust feelings like those.

.

so conjuring up, warm loving memories, of the earlier days, with my Renesmee, i gave him an almost genuine smile. and kissed him back. loving the cool, peppermint taste of him.

.

* * *

**Edward POV. Shame Shame!**

i watched, my Bella go, downstairs, to search for our daughter, to "Make things right." i felt an unbelievably, large wave of guilt, and shame, settle down around me. almost as large, as that of my first night, with Carlie. almost sickening, as when i'd watched her go down on me, and felt her tongue trace the lines, of my cock. and tease the eye of my cock. that memory, was one that would be with me, my whole life, or existence, or whatever THIS was.

.

And not only because, it was the shameful experience of my life, but also the most passionate, and arousing one, ever. even my time with Bella, as a human, didn't compare. the dark, twisted, sickness, that had invaded my thoughts, and emotions, only added, to the attraction both the experience and the memory held for me.

.

In that hour, when i had returned, Carlie's favor. using my Tongue, in every single, way, i could imagine, to bring pleasure to my one and only child. i had felt more Alive, and sick, and giddy, than i had in... ever. even the short period of time, in which i had gone the way of most other vampires, and went around draining humans, didn't compare. and the sickness, well... let's just say my time under the ravishing, claws, of the Spanish Influenza virus, doesn't really hold much stock by me, as the worst illness you can catch, anymore.

.

i licked my lips, finding the wonderful cool strawberry taste, of my Bella, there as wonderful as ever. and yet, i found it lacked, the same dark appeal as the taste of my Own Daughter's mouth did.

.

i shivered as the taste came back to me in a rush. the taste like Novocain, in its cool numbness, with a sickening sweetness, like molasses, and an undercurrent of bleach. sickening, but at the same time, really, quite very appealing.

.

i looked down, and groaned, suddenly wishing i could feel, and react to the cold, as humans did, so i could take nice long cold shower, to take care of my... problem. if need be, even shove some ice down into my boxers.

.

It was going to be a long day. particularly if Jasper was around, to feel the dark attraction, that sprung up inside me, for Carlie. so far it only happened, when he was out of sensing range, but whether that was due to my subconscious's ability to know that it would be a very, very bad thing, if Jasper felt the Dark emotions, surrounding me and Carlie, or just some fluke, or something else entirely, was beyond my knowledge, to be honest, i really, don't think i wanted to know!

.

* * *

**Bella POV**

.

I walked slowly, down the stairs, leading down into the living room. thinking furiously, about my next course of action. on the one hand, i could always wait, for the guilt to force my husband, to tell me what was going on.

.

On the other, i really, really didn't relish the idea, of causing Edward that much pain. it hurt me, whenever he was hurt. and it disgusted me, that i could even think, of doing such a thing, let alone put it into action.

.

if only, i could hear people's thoughts like Edward, or see into the future like Alice... wait ALICE! i could go to her, she must know what's going on! i eagerly, raced back up the stairs, to find Alice's room. but sadly it was empty.

.

i sighed, and not having a clue where my favorite sister, had gone, sat down on the bed. and heard the crackling of paper.

.

i jumped up, and thrust aside the covers, to find a note, with Alice's familiar eloquent handwriting. **"Dear bella,"** it read, **"I know, what you want to ask me, and the answer is no, i had a prophecy about this, coming about, over a year ago. Not, i repeat not a vision, but a prophecy, don't ask me what it was about, cause even i am not completely sure yet, and even if i was, i wouldn't tell you. suffice it to say. there is a dark future ahead of this family, And some things, have to happen, just the way they happen. i'm sorry i can't be of more help to you. but please Bella, for your own sake, when the time for Edward, and Carlie's secret to be known, comes. remember, how you felt when Edward left you, remember how you would have done anything just to hear his voice, again. and remember Jacob Black's gift to you, Remember The Revocation of Empathy. PS love Alice, be back around sunset. PPS trust me, you don't want my visions, there are things, just... too dark, too... twisted, for a mind like yours to see.  
**

.

I scowled, not liking in the least bit, that Alice had seen, that i would come looking for her, and liking it even less that, Alice refused to help me. find out what was going on between my Daughter, and my husband. what did that mean, remember The Revocation of Empathy. why was she referring to Renesmee, by her middle name. and what could be so terrible, that i would have to remember, some of the darker moments of my life, all so that i would, have an easier transition, through this dark future. Alice had seen. and what pray tell did she mean, by she had, had a prophecy, and not Vision. i swear, sometimes i could see, where Alice's blood relations, had been coming from, putting her in an asylum.

.

Guilt over that thought, immediately filled me. and i concentrated, on figuring out, the mystery, behind My Daughter's sudden dislike of me, and her attachment to Edward. and my thoughts, began drifting, to a familiar kind, patient face. Carlisle. yes Carlisle would probably have a better idea, he'd known Edward far longer, than i had, and probably had an expertise in figuring out emotions. and besides that he was doctor, and all sorts of talks, with therapists and the like. and would probably know how to approach this situation, far better than i would.

.

Yes i would talk to Carlisle, and in the process hopefully, i would be able, to figure out what was wrong, in my family, and fix it. so that we could all be perfectly happy again, like we were five years ago, before all this trouble began.

.

So with renewed vigor in my step, began walking, down to the garage, that held our cars. the house, was far too open a place, to have the discussion, with everyone's superhearing, and Edward's ability to read minds. so i would talk, with my stepfather, in the privacy, of his own office, at least there, the only person, in my family who could, eavesdrop on our conversation, would be Alice. and she at least, if my reading of her cryptic message, was correct, wouldn't interfere.

.

.

.

* * *

**Your tower falls, as you bring its bricks to me. you want my visions! but the sights, are too dark to see!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Chews the head off of my favorite flower, a Black rose.* So what do you think, guys? you like the message, i had Alice write? i know i did, its the sort of thing, only a person heavily stoned on cocaine, and LSD, could write. well maybe just a bit of Mary J Wanna. *Giggle***

_**"Did you, er I, really just refer to pot, as Mary J Wanna?" **_

_***Nod***_

_**"Fuck, it's a no wonder, I was given control of this body, if my subconscious self, is really that retarded."**_

_**"Oh sure mon, you say dat now, dat you, no longa be indulgen, in da holy lord, his Imperial Majesty, Haile Selassie, emperor of Ethiopia, Lion of Judah, Jesus Christ on earth, son of God's, holy garden, you take anotha hit, and you be just, as enlightened at me, Mon." my Subconcious, said in heavily accented… something, possibly Rastafarian, and also quite possibly bullshit, maybe just a bit of gibberish mixed in too.**_

_**Wait a minute, whatch you talkin abou oim i'm still indulgen in that "Most Holy Garden" as you call it. and i still ain't enloitened, Naw aw bi  
**_

**_Wait a minute, what was were talking about? oh yes, My Tongues. well something about My Tongues anyway. can't say as i can right recall, just what now, something having to do with a Little Girl's Name too. *Shrugs* oh well, it'll come back to me. Hey maybe you could jog my memory just a bit, you know, just give it a little nudge! i am particularly curious, about this Little Girl's Name, what is her name? is she pretty? how does she feel, about mass murdering, drug abusing, Psychopaths?  
_**

**_._**

**_Read & Review, people! READ & REVIEW! "Please." says in angelic voice, and begins chewing on the end, of the Rose. and grins a bloody grin, as the thorns prick at lips and tongue._**

**_._**

**_I Promise you, it is quite safe, to click that little icon, there. after all its not like, indulging in my wishes, will suddenly, get you inexplicably addicted, to my every whim, and will. (Well, probably not anyway) *Grin*  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Boys, you know, what I would love to do with your girlfriends. And girlfriends, you know what I would love, to do, with your boys." "I would Li- What, no. no, no. I would love to give you all, some tongues.**

.**  


* * *

**

**Alice POV**

**.  
**

"What's wrong?" the love of my life, Jasper Whitlock, asked, concernedly.

Even as I drained a deer. I realized I had been, distancing myself, from reality again. I seemed to be doing that, more and more lately.

.

And not in the least, because, my favorite big brother, was screwing his daughter, my niece. I thought sarcastically.

.

I could hardly believe it, when the prophecy, came to me, all those years ago. The prophecy, that the wolf would die, the angel would fall, and the lion would be forced lie in bed with both the angel, and the lamb. That the lion would be torn in two, that the once angelic family, would fall to ruin, decadence, chaos, and the despair. That all empathy would once again be revoked.

And darkness would reign.

.

And that only through, the love of a child, and its father. Could the family even hope to survive.

It had taken, me a while to realize who prophecy had to mean, by the angel. And even longer to realize, what it meant, by "the lion would lie in bed, with the angel."

.

I hated prophecies, they weren't like visions. With visions, you could change things, make things happen the way you wanted them too.

.

Where as with prophecies, there was very little elbow room. Sometimes there was no room whatsoever. Take the prophecy of my meeting with Jasper, for example. A vampire, I didn't even know, and yet somehow I would meet, and fall in love with him.

.

I knew there was room, to maneuver this prophecy. But unfortunately, how to maneuver it to me and the family's liking, was another matter entirely.

Suffice it to say. I really, really didn't like the way things had gone so far.

.

I was keeping hurtful truths, from my favorite sister.

My niece, was fallen to a stranger nightmare, in which she, she really wasn't going to be waking up from, anytime soon. And the person, in her place, Carlie, as my brother, was so fond of calling her nowadays, was a two bit hateful whore, who really, really was going to be in need of some serious therapy, when this was all over, and done with. Actually I'm fairly certain. That we were all, going to be in need of therapy.

But especially Edward, and dear, dear Renesmee Cullen.

_I got a flash, of her and Edward, again, off to the lake, by their little shack. Fucking each other senseless. Edward naked pressed down, into the mud in the bank, half in half out of the water. Carlie riding him, once more. Her face a twisted mask of passion, and an undercurrent of despair._

_Edward's face was much the same, with the added undercurrent, of disgust, and guilt. Thrown in._

_._

_._

_._

_And then another vision, of Edward, and Renesmee, in the graveyard. Both as naked as the day they were born, with her again straddling him, her hands clutching at the gravestone Edward's head was nearly resting on, riding him, her tongue flicking out, to catch some of the rain, as it began falling on them._

_The rain dripping across her lithe, sensuous figure, as she rode him, her breasts bouncing up and down, the water flying in all directions, as she shook her soaked Auburn curls, and ringlets._

_._

_._

_Edward's face again, a mask of passion, disgust, and guilt. But now with, an even more primal emotion. Rage. He was clutching at her curvaceous figure. Kissing, and licking her breasts, and stomach, even as he raged at her. Shouting imprecations, and screaming her name, over and over again. Not holding back his strength even for an instant. He met her thrust for thrust, and when they finally came together. He clutched at her small, supple figure. With enough force, that bones cracked. Her face twisted with orgasmic ecstasy, ridiculously girlish delight, and agony._

_._

_When, they finally settled down. Her bones, had already mended themselves, her bruises fading as quickly as they had appeared._

.

"ALICE!" shouted the voice of my dear loving husband.

.

I shivered, and broke away from the vision. But not before seeing, _Edward suddenly flip Carlie over, and begin, screwing her anew, need, anger, hurt, grief, and guilt, all warring for control over his face._

.

I found, that I was breathing heavily, my thoughts were a blur, and the sun was nearly down. My stomach was twisted, in more knots, than a dozen sets of headphones, in a small cage, after a small tornado had picked it up, and swung it about, about fifty dozen times.

But even more disgusting to me, than the maggot infested three day old carcass of a pig, that's been out in the blazing heat of the sun, of Australia. Was the painfully obvious fact, that I was wet, and very, very aroused.

.

"Alice, what the hell was-" I didn't let my husband finish the thought.

I launched myself at him. Not bother to unclothe myself or him all the way. I just ripped the front of his pants, and boxer's away, ripped my own jeans, and panties all the way off. And pierced myself on his hard length. And then proceeded to ride, him harder than I had ever ridden him before, in our existence. But even as I came on him, with a sharp, shuddering cry, I couldn't get the image, of my Brother's agonized face, and my niece's triumphant, cry, as she raped his virtuous soul. And the god of lust, pain, flesh and sin. Gave voice to his own triumphant glee. _**haaaa ha ha ha haa haaa haaaaaa**_

_**.**_

_**Tongues, Tongues! Speak the Little Girl's Name! Ha, ha ha ha haa haaaa  
**_

* * *

_**Songs for this chapter. for once not Tongues. but, The Rape of Virtue, Trinity Fields, New Dead Nation, Opium, and Damn Me. all by Deathstars.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh Little Angel. OF CHERTOGRAAAAAAAD.**_

_**.**_

_**Join, join JOIN THE LORD OF FLIES! the lord of flies. THE LORD OF FLIIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSS**_

_**.**_

_**And now, i must go back to my little lab, AKA my closet. i am trying to get Opium Poppies, and Black roses, to crossbreed. its well known among my family, that i am a great fan of Black roses. and so it would not be surprising, if i were to start breeding them. of course they would expect, that i would come up with some malformed monstrosities. instead of the dearest wife. The Black Rose.**_

_**.**_

_**Never would they even dream, that i would be capable, that i would even think, of crossbreeding the Wife, with the dearest mistress. Opium.**_

_**.**_

_**And though, the eating of roses, may set off alarm bells, in the heads of the families of others. i have been seen multiple times, eating out dearest wives. There's an innuendo in there, if you look for it. you probably won;t need to look long. but just in case, i shall add. that i have also been seen giving a severe, Tongue Lashing to the peddles and buds of my wives as well. *Grin*  
**_

_**.**_

_**let me tell you girls, i really, really would love, to give you all some Tongues, wouldn't you like that? my second cousin, Constanza certainly, does seem to like it, when i bestow upon her, the Gift of Tongues. once she even made the mistake of uttering my first name, Which begins with an L, Which is where i get the L-Brian from.**_

_**.**_

_**i gave her an extra long, LOOONNNGG... Tongue lashing for that one. by the end of it, she was actually screaming loud enough, that my favorite Little sister, Tessa. who happened to be passing by the door, heard her cries even through the soundproofing some previous owner, took great pains to install into the room. Valentine bless his/her's black little heart.**_

_**.**_

_**But i'm afraid, the poor dear, was really, quite scandalized by what she saw. took her a weak, to even speak to me, verbally at least. if we wanted to tell each other something, we passed notes, or texted each other.**_

_**.**_

_**Tessa the dear, is a perfect representation of the White, and pink roses. she is sweet, pure, and innocent, with tons of warm loving emotions. oohh makes me want to coddle the dear child, well really makes everyone want to coddle her. and everyone pretty much loathes me. for i am the most interesting member of my rich little family.**_

_**.**_

_**And also, the most endearing, least in her eyes. she practically idolizes me. much to the disgust of my other siblings.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Review, please. my inspiration for future chapters, is running out, and maybe a few long encouraging, reviews. will give me a jolt, strong enough to come up for some more chapters.**

* * *

**Bella POV **

.

.

"Hmmm, most peculiar." murmured Carlisle. As he pondered my words. "And your certain, that it was you, She was glaring at, not Edward?" he asked gently.

I nodded, feeling a pang of hurt, as the memory ran through me again.

He noticed this of course, and gave me compassionate look, patting me lightly on the back. "And you say that Alice knows something, about what's going on, but won't say what?" he asked.

I nodded, again, and handed him the note. He frowned, and leaned back against his desk. "Definitely peculiar," he murmured, he looked up at me, "Bella, What do you think, Alice meant by, Remember the Revocation of Empathy?" he asked.

I thought, about it. "I don't really know," I said honestly, "The best I can think of, is that its some sort of riddle, I'm supposed to sort out. But Carlisle, what do you think she meant, by a dark future is coming? I mean, besides the obvious, could she mean, that…" I swallowed scared, "Could she mean that the volturi are coming back, for some reason? Or that, Renesmee is going to relapse, or something?"

.  
He sighed, and rubbed at his eyes. "I honestly can't say that I know, just what its supposed to mean Bella, I've known Alice, for over 63 years, and she's never been like this, before. But I think, I can understand what she means, when she says, she had prophecy, and not a vision."

.  
I sat forward curiosity practically dripping off of me. "Then please, do explain."

"Well, you see Bella. She told me once, a long time ago, that prophecies, unlike visions, were, extremely hard, if not impossible to change the course of, unlike her visions, which have to do with decisions. And with just one altered decision, you could change the whole course of her vision."

.  
I frowned, "Has she had very many of theses… Prophecies?" I asked curiously.

"Only two as far as I know. The one where she met up with Jasper, and the one where she saw you as a vampire."

"So when she told me, there was a dark future, in store for our family, she did so, knowing, I wouldn't be able to change it?" I asked.

"You probably won't be able to change it," Carlisle amended, sagely. "Like I said, most Prophecies are hard to change, a lot of the time its even impossible. But there's always that little chance, that something, or someone, will do something, to change it.."

.  
Carlisle eyed my wrist, "Is that wolf on your bracelet the gift, Alice was talking about?" he asked. And I started, looking down at my wrist.

With a flash of guilt, I realized, I had completely forgotten about one of Jake's last gifts to me, despite my wearing of it, every day, since the day he gave it to me.

"Yes, it was the gift, he gave me, at that party we had." I said somewhat shyly, looking down at my feet.

He nodded, a speculative look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked,

"Oh nothing, just a random, unimportant thought. I was having."

"Father," I admonished lightly, smiling. "Nothing you think, is just some random unimportant thought, its always something having to pertain to the beginning of man, or the universe, or something of equal importance."

He smiled, chuckling lightly. "Right you are Bella, but in this case I think, the matter, of what your husband, and daughter, are up to, is of more importance, than the ramblings of an old man."

I giggled, "Your not all that old Carlisle." he grinned, "Maybe not, but still we digress."

I sighed, and thought about my Husband, and Daughter's strange behavior.

"Can you tell me, what you were doing, when she was glaring at you?" he asked..

"Well um, I uh-" I stuttered, knowing if I still could, I would have been blushing redder than a fire engine.

"me and him were, uh k-kissing," I murmured shyly, extremely uncomfortable with the current topic. He nodded encouragingly, though he too was beginning to look distinctly uncomfortable as he saw where this was heading.

"And well, we were going upstairs, to uh-" I wanted to bury my face in his desk, but didn't wish to damage anything important.

"To make love, and well I just happened to glance back at her, and that's when I noticed her glaring." I said in a small voice.

I peered up, at him the uncomfortable look was gone, replaced with the look of speculation."

**Think House MD here people, for that is what I'm thinking of at the moment, despite Motherzone, by Deathstars, blasting into my ear**s.

He turned around to stare at the window, at the rapidly dwindling sunlight.  
.

"Tell me Bella, are you familiar with the Electra complex?"

.

.  
.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

.

.

When I got back home, after several long, vigorous rounds, of unimaginably intense, and explosive rounds of sex, with Carlie in the lake, a broom closet, and finally of all places a fucking graveyard. It was 3:00 AM. I was soaking wet, and I had three deep teeth marks, one in my upper arm, one in my shoulder, and another directly over my jugular. They were fading, but much slower than other injuries normally would. Which worried me. How would I explain the scars, if there were any to Bella. Maybe some overenthusiastic biting on Renesmee's part, during a wrestling match.

Which wouldn't be all that far from the truth to be perfectly honest.

I remembered the hot, flesh of my daughter, pressed directly up against me, remembered the murderous rage that had taken hold of me. And had directed me, to screw caution, and take her as harshly as I wanted to. Which had lead to me, squeezing her, till most of the bones in her body cracked, under the pressure.

.

I remembered the joyous gleam in her dark, dark eyes, as I had done that. Remembered the satisfaction, in them. As she raped my soul of virtue. Remembered the malicious satisfaction, as yet another part of me, was destroyed before my very eyes.

And yet, for some reason, I had still enjoyed the coupling, more than anything else in the world. The sex in the Graveyard, was still fresh, in my mind, When I walked in on Alice, and Jasper, talking furiously, on the couch.

.

Alice spun around to face me, surprise and anger, clear in her gaze, when she saw me in the doorway. And for a moment, I was rooted to the spot. Certain that she knew of my secret, and that she was about to demand I leave and never come back.

But then, she surprised me, by bounding over to me, and wrapping me, in the tightest possible embrace, she could wrap me in.

Which really was quite strong, despite her being extremely tiny.

.

"Its not your fault!" she whispered, in a small broken voice. i clutched her tightly to me, and pressed a small reassuring kiss to her forehead. "What's not my fault, Alice?" i asked.

She shook her head. and i knew if she could, she would have been crying. "it doesn't matter, all that matters, is that its NOT. YOUR. FAULT!"

I looked helplessly at Jasper, hoping he could help. but he just shook his head at me, his expression and thoughts just as bewildered as my own.

I focused my attention, on Alice's thoughts, and... and something basically backhanded me, across the room. but it wasn't a physical blow, but a psychic one. white hot agony exploded, behind my eyes, and i groaned, and stumbled back, clutching at my head.

.

Groaning, i sat down hard, on the white tile floor. and for the first time ever since my being turned, from vampire to human. blackness claimed me.

.

* * *

**Little Angel, SPEAK! the Little girl's _Name_**! _*shakes head*_ **ahhh, don't wnat to talk eh, well not to worry,vwee haahv vays ov making u tok**! ***picks up 5 LSD tablets, forces angel's mouth wide open, and forces Angel to chew the tablets, and swallow. Now where'd i put all those Freddy Kreuger movies?**

.

**Two minutes Later. **_"Stop! Stop! i'll say it i'll say it!" weeps the Angel._ **freezes Television, on bit where mute kid, is being held down to bed by four TONGUES!. "You sure? We haven't even to the bit where Freddy tries to take them through a thousand mirrors.** _"NOOOOO!" screams the angel, cowering away from the bed, the wall, and just about everything else. "I still want to be able to peer at myself into the mirror every now and AGAIN! as it is i won't be able to sleep in a nice comfy bed ever again! for fear that, i'll be turned into a fountain OF BLOOOD, Or tied down By disgusting hideos smelly TONGUES!_"

.

**"Woww... he makes pretty compelling arguement there for why i should stop torturing him with Freddy Krueger doesn't he." *shrugs" "Whatever, What's the Little GIrl's name you gayly dressed and sparkling FREAKK!" (No offense to you gays, i really do have nothing against you**, **in fact, i think i might be just a touch Bisexual, and besides Like Ron White said, Were all Gay, its just a matter of what extent you are gay.)**

**.**

_Angel clears throat, then in hardly above a whisper says_**_. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Abbreviations. Nessie, Essie, and Ren."_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**As requested, yet another chapter has been provided, by ME The Grinning Psychopath. you wish to thank me REVIEW!**

* * *

**Edward POV.**  
**.**

I woke up in a Daze, and in an unfamiliar bed. I realized the meaning of my first few thoughts, and sat bolt upright. Shocked, and almost immediately lay back down again. My head, was KILLING ME!

"Easy there son, easy." cautioned the familiar warm voice of Esme.

I groaned. "What happened?" I asked holding my hands to my eyes. "We were sort of hoping you could tell us." Carlisle said, concern for me, clear in his voice.

I winced, at the volume of his voice. "Please, lower your voice." I whimpered, "My head, is killing me."

"What, do you remember dear?" asked Esme, Whispering.

And I whimpered some more, as I saw colors, even though my eyes were closed, like only a vampire could close them.

"I said lower," I whispered, "Not softer. The frequency of your voice is grating."

I winced, and this time not from the pain. I knew Esme would be hurt by the slight snappish tone, I'd used, but… fuck, my head.

"Carlisle," I asked, barely even audible to my own ears. "Does Sumatriptan work on vampires? Or maybe Morphine." I felt myself curling into a ball, even as I said this. My head, felt like a coconut, being slowly split open, from the inside by a about a thousand little tiny jackhammers.

My eyes, were painful enough that I was seriously considering ripping them out.

I felt like I was in hell, but FUCK! Hell can't be this uncomfortable can it?

The pain, was even worse than, the venom running through my body, fuck the pain of my transformation, from human, to Vampire, seemed to pale in comparison.

I felt a soft hand on, my shoulder, and felt lips press against my forehead. "No son," Esme said somewhat sorrowfully, "The venom just burns it right out, as soon as it enters our bodies."

.  
"Where am I," I asked softly, still not familiar with the silken sheets I lay on.

"Renesmee's bed," Esme cooed gently, I felt her hands rubbing small circles in my temples, I didn't have the heart to tell her, she was just making the pain just that littlest tiniest bit worse. I froze at her words.

"her's was the nearest one, and we figured, you'd want to spend the night, in the most comfortable bed, which this is, and besides that, both Renesmee, and Bella wish to spend the night with you, and as well as being the most comfortable, it's also the largest next to Emmet and Rosalie's.

I forced myself, to unclench. And sighed as I realized, everyone must be very worried. And when I thought about it, I suppose that had every right in the world, to be worried.

I mean, somehow, really, somehow I appeared to have blacked out. I mean, fuck how the hell could I have done that, and more importantly was I going to do it again? I shivered.

"How long have I been out?" I asked softly. "Just over an hour and a half." murmured Carlisle.

I opened my eyes, and tried to listen into Carlisle's thoughts. Thoughts were always fairly low, and never gave me, any problems, besides getting embarrassed with the thoughts of others, particularly romantic, and intimate ones. Not to mention the thoughts, of those who were…less than kind, to others. And never caused me any pain.

Blinding searing, agony, exploded inside my head. My vision seemed to blur and crackle like that of a virus infected computer, or a television with a bad tape in it.

There was grating, high pitched, screech, in my head, and a sound like shattering glass. And I buried my face, in Esme's bosom, and fought back a sob of agony.

But that wasn't the end of it. I caught flickers, of thoughts, and not just Carlisle's but what seemed to be everyone's thoughts in the whole damn city.

All of them at varying pitches, and volumes. Some high, some low, some deafening, but all of them, excruciatingly painful.

And then as soon as the thoughts had come, they went. And I made a mental note, never to do that again, at least not till I recovered, from whatever had caused me to black out,

"Carlisle are you certain, there's nothing we can do for him?" asked a panicked sounding Esme. "We don't even know, what's caused this, any attempt, to make him better, could just make him a whole lot worse."

I wanted to groan to him, Trust me, it CAN'T get ANY worse, my pain's just reached its max, Just do whatever you can think of to try and give me relief. But I didn't say any of this. I just groaned, and clutched Esme to me, while she murmured low soothing noises to me, stroking my hair, gently.

And for the first time, in over a month. I allowed myself to cry, in as much as I was able to. For just what had become of me, and my daughter, for what we were doing to this family, for my apparent inability to listen to thoughts anymore, and for my utter, lack of an ability, to do anything about any of it.

Esme and Carlisle, left the room after another twenty minutes, to be replaced by the ever loving, Bella, my dearest, most precious love. And… and Carlie.

They took me into their arms, sliding into the bed beside me. Careful not to make a sound. Bella in front of me, drawing my head to her breast, cradling my head in her arms, pressing her soft lips to my forehead, And Carlie behind me.

Her arms around my waist, one kiss pressed to the back of my head. She pressed herself to my back, resting her head, softly against my own.

.

* * *

.

**Alice POV**

.

I watched the two, women, opposed to each other in their love, for Edward. Though one was still unaware of this little fact, though she did suspect. Two opposing factions, Like jelly and peanut butter, or Water, and Lava. Coming together to form one great, nation of power.

No one, and nothing, would be disturbing Edward Anthony Cullen, This night.

_For once a one was two._

_**Thrice shall the lion, be damaged almost beyond all hope of repair. And thrice shall the Hawk, and the Tigerlamb, unite, a one will be two, and a bond formed anew, and the Devil's heart will be for you.**_

Though I had not a clue, what that last part meant. Most of it was pretty clear now.

Edward was hurt, and Bella, and Renesmee, were coming together, to protect him from all other harms, and apparently they were somehow bonding over this.  
It probably, wasn't a conscious thing. But whatever it was, it along with Edward would apparently bring them together, at least two times more. I shivered. I may be disgusted with my Brother, I may even Resent him a little, for all this. But it still wasn't entirely his fault, and I still wouldn't want to see him hurt, but hurt he would be.

And there wasn't a damned thing I could do to stop it.

.

* * *

.

**Edward POV**

Later, much later. Approximately, 10 hours. The pain finally subsided enough, that I could open my eyes again, without seeing the world in a collection of shattered pieces of glass, and hazes.

And loud noises, while they still brought me to levels of pain, far too great, to be comfortable.

Were now semi bearable. Though everyone still made sure, all the lights were off, and the curtains drawn.

Emmet and Jasper, also for once, decided to do other things, than play endless video games, and wrestle, while in the house.

All of for which, I was extremely grateful. Though I felt that I was really, truly quite unworthy, of their concern.

I mean, if they only knew what I had been doing my own Daughter for the past few months…** well, let's not dwell on that.**

I frowned, somehow, that thought had seemed, different somehow, not entirely mine, as though I were hearing someone else in my head, or. I shook my head distractedly. **I had enough trouble, to deal with without the burden of possible insanity, so I was just gonna let it go.**

I walked slowly, over to Carlisle's, study. I came upon him, writing something down, on a piece of paper. I dimly recognized that it was a prescription pad, and that Carlisle was writing Vicodin ES on it.** (three forms of Vicodin. Plain old, Vicodin, which is Hydrocodone 5mg, and Tylenol 500 mg, Vicodin ES, which is, Hydrocodone 7.2 mg, Tylenol 750 mg, (I think) and Vicodin HP, Hydrocodone 10 mg, Tylenol 600 mg.)**

**.  
**

He looked up at my approach, golden eyes, glinting in the faint candle light. "Yes, come in Edward." he motioned me towards the chair on the other end of his large mahogany desk.

I sat down, in the chair, and fiddled with a paper weight, on his desk.

We both just sat in the room silently. "Carlisle," I began after moment. "How could I have fallen unconscious, I thought it was impossible, and why do think I can't hear thoughts anymore?"

.

He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, staring up into the ceiling.

"You said earlier that, you were trying to get a look at what, Alice, was thinking about, when just before you blacked out?" he asked, not looking at me.

I nodded. He sighed again, and leaned forward in his desk, putting his face in his hands. "Alice, has apparently been having, extra powerful visions, I guess, prophecies of… something bad coming. The best I can think of is that when you looked into Alice's mind, we think you got your power mixed in with her Prophecy, and that the extra it overloaded the circuits in your brain, and has at least temporarily, fried… whatever it is, that makes you able to do the things you do."

I frowned, "But I've looked into Alice's head thousand's of times, nothing bad ever happened before."

I pointed out confused.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, but you mentioned that those first couple of weeks with her, were hard on you, that every time she had a vision, and you were looking into her had at the time, you got a headache."

I nodded, "Yeah but never anything this painful."

"Yes but like I said, it's a prophecy, she's getting flashes of, and there's extra power in prophecies, and judging by what happened to you, I would say a lot more, enough, to supercharge your brain, causing it to go speeds, even our brains can't handle, and damaging your neural net, and probably other parts of your brain as well."

I flinched as the news hit home, I licked my lips. "Carlisle," I said my voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think… do you think I'll ever get my ability back again?" I asked, tentatively, "And if I do, will this be happening again?"

He gave ma compassionate look, but shook his head. "I can't answer that Edward, the best equivalent I can think of, is… is like people climbing mountain tops, and as their brains are unused to the high altitude of say a thousand feet or more, they end up with all sorts of headaches, and nosebleeds, and nausea, and other symptoms, these symptoms with time eventually fade, and the person's brain grows more capillaries, and so they develop tolerance to the higher altitude."

He sighed, "But our bodies frozen as they are, forever unchanging, I just don't know, as for your ability, I don't know, maybe."

He sat back in the chair. "You should go Edward, find Bella, she wants to talk to you."

And so I got up, and carefully, so as I didn't end up knocking anything over, or make any other sound, to give my pounding head, a reason to ach any more, tenaciously.

.

**WHO is The God of Lust and Pain? Eh Whiplasher of Deathstars? "Egh Wrong! Try again." Valentine Wolfe our predecessor, The unholy god of the Drugs, murdered by his own Brother Daniel Wolfe around 1999, with the aid of his former allies The rogue AIs of shub? "WRONG AGAI- well i suppose he is in a way, but STILL WRONG!**t**" *Turns o readers Think you guys can do BETTER!" *LAUGHS Maniacally***

**.  
**

* * *

**So what do you know, My father was wrong, downloading every episode of every season, of House MD. has paid off**. **Joyous News figured out what The Revocation of Empathy is...**

**.**

**i have also figured out, just who was thrown away, and is behind all this, for in case you haven't guessed it by now. Someone is orchestrating all these events, someone wants, Edward separated from the rest.**

**.**

**SOmeone! wishes to Have Bella and Renesmee, all to themselves... But who... find out at the end of this fic, or maybe not, maybe it will be at the beginning of the sequel i got planned for this fic. Shame Shame!**

**.**

**Songs for this chapter, Marilyn my Bitterness, By Cruxshadows. Tongues, Motherzone, and Blitzkrieg. by Deathstars. **

**.**

**PS Still have several chapters to write, end won't be for a couple of weeks at the most still.**

**PPS WHo is The Tigerlamb, and Who is The Hawk? Carlie and Bella of Course. Carlie sees Edward as her's, and her's alone right now, and i suppose in a way he is, and has her claws set deep into him, SO Tigerlamb right there. and Bella is very observant, she sees and hears things, others don't, making her the hawk. also Bella, of course is very defensive of her family, and will claw anyone who tries to take her family from her's eyes out.**

**.**

**Reviews, are wonderful little gifts, Don't you hundreds of little bastards think its time you payed for your enjoyment right about now!**

**.**

**There once was a whore from crewe, who filled her vagina with glue, she would smile at her customers, and say "If you pay to get in, you can damn well pay to get out as well." *Hint Hint*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV. Beware here lies depravity, sickness, Tongues, And the Trinity Fields, and above all else Decadence.**  
.

* * *

Over the course, of the next couple days, everyone gave me plenty of room, even Bella and Renesmee.

Though they still slept, in the same bed as me. I got the sense, that… that something bad was going to happen, something really, really soon.

I had tried talking to Bella, about what she wished to speak to me about several times, But she just kept on saying, "Now isn't the time Edward, you need to rest up, heal that brain of yours, so we can both be focused on it."

I got the sinking feeling from her words, that… I wasn't going to like whatever it was, that she wished to speak to me about.

And I was RIGHT!

Three days after my… incident, with Alice avoiding me, Jasper giving me helpless looks, and stonewalling me, when I tried to question him about what I was, he and Alice had been talking about, when I'd burst in on them.

None of this, bode well. I sighed, and tried to recall the last time I hunted, I think is was about six days ago.

I could safely go about another week and a half, without feeding. And if I had to, I could stretch it out to three whole weeks without feeding, but that'd be dangerous.

Still, I couldn't muster the necessary energy, required, to get out of the house, and hunt up any animals, to drain. So I just planned to wait, till my head wasn't a throbbing hell, and then go hunt.

But, Carlie as it turned out, had other ideas. For today, she apparently, brought a few bags, to the hunt.

And after she was done, with her own feeding. She apparently hunted up favorite prey. Mountain Lions. She drained three mountain Lions, putting some in the bags, and more into her own body.

She brought three bags of blood to me, and I drank the blood greedily.

When I turned to the second blood bag, she withdrew it, a look I was quite familiar with, by then. On her exquisitely lovely features. And said, "I have a game I want to play father," she purred, smiling lasciviously at me.

I wanted to snatch the blood from her, I wanted to flee, I wanted… so so much. But even more than all that combined, I wanted the blood, and I wanted HER! I wanted her taste again, her taste sweet numb blissfulness, like Novocaine, with a salty tang to it.

And so I followed her, back to a small clearing in the woods, where she then let me, drink half the bag, of blood, and then slowly she undressed both of us.

Took a small sip of the blood, and then kissed my long, and hard on the lips, sliding her bloody tongue into my mouth, it was all I could do to contain myself.

I withdrew my mouth from her's, a low primal growl rising in my chest. And she stuck her tongue out teasingly for me.

And squealed in delight, when I flicked out my own tongue, to licked the blood from her's.

Tongues, Tongues.

Her already powerful, taste was multiplied a thousand fold. A spicy tang joining with the rest, that made tongue tingle, and burn. A strange and powerful combination, that tested my control, like nothing else ever had. Even Bella's old scent, couldn't compare.

I groaned, and sucked her tongue into my mouth, our tongues twining. In a long forbidden incestuous, kiss.

We just sat there, in the moonlight, kissing. Then Carlie pulled back from me, shuddering, with her delight. She grinned up at me.

And then slowly, she poured a bit of the blood, over her pale, lovely figure.

Making certain that, the blood dripped over her nipples, and down into her… more intimate area.

Without hesitating, I slowly, pushed her back down onto the grass, and began lapping at the blood, dripping over her lithe torso.

Paying special attention, to her pink inviting nipples. When they were at least partially cleansed of the hot invigorating blood. I lowered myself down further.

Till I was between her long, shapely legs, and then proceeded to lap, at the blood, and her various juices, that she excreted as a result. Further adding to her wondrous taste.

She moaned, and stroked my hair, as I did this, her thighs swelling with her arousal, my tongue probing her deepest, most intimate areas, never relenting.

When she finally came, it was with a loud, exalted cry, of ecstasy.

And she ripped the bag of blood open, spilling the contents all over my head, and her lower body.

She then proceeded, to kiss, and lick at my face, and at my hair, sucking lightly on my eyebrows.

Her long, skillful tongue. Paying special attention to my eyelids, which had reflexively closed.

She turned her attention from my eyes, to my hairline. And I began paying my dues, to her neck, kissing, and chewing lightly on the hot flesh.

She giggled, and I pushed her, onto her back, and took my place between her long curvaceous legs, and thrust into her, slow, and deep. Her giggles, turned to pants, as the pleasure registered itself in her brain.  
Her hands, began moving over my chest, once more. Massaging, pinching, and stroking here and there.

She moaned, and began meeting my thrusts, with her own, her pupils dilating, she pulled herself up, and began whimpering, and kissing my chest brutally hard, her nails clawing at my back.

I hissed, as her nails, penetrated the marble flesh of my back and shoulders.

And when we came, I couldn't help but cry out, with my own intense orgasm, where as she, buried her cries deep in my neck, literally, she bit down hard on the flesh of my neck, her teeth sinking in deep, the pain of her bite, adding to my cries, and I closed my hands with bone breaking force around her thighs.

Her cries, of both insurmountable ecstasy, and pain, were lost inside my neck, and with one final deep thrust, we collapsed to the ground, kissing and sucking. And drowning ourselves in our depravity.

And as we did this, my hatred, for myself, and these dark emotions, multiplied a million times over.

And dimly, I heard, a faint sound, that I realized was joyous, deprived, decadent laughter. The laughter of the God, of flesh, and sin, The lord of the Flies, and the God of The Trinity Fields.

.

* * *

**Songs for this fic, Trinity Fields, Motherzone, Last Ammunition, and The Greatest Fight On The Earth. all by Deathstars.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Once again, The Grinning Psychopath STRIKES! Hi i'm L-Brian, The Grinning Psychopath. secret Protege of Valentine Wolfe, The wonderful nightmare of a man, of whom, i am positively delighted to announce, was both my mentor, my first love, and my first lover. as well as my first supplier.**

**.**

**Anyway, just here to have you guys, girls and freaks, know of the Author currently known as, I'm Alec's Number 1. and her story, Sinful. it is a rated m, incest fic, in which both, EJ and Renesmee Cullen were born, and have some... less than familial feelings for each other.**

.

**Anyway, its a good story, and i co-wrote two chapters, with her. you may find her in my review list, and in my favorites. please do be good little gentlemen, and ladies, and freaks, and review her story, should you dame it worthy of reading. Kay.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

.

When me and, Carlie got back, to the house, after an EXTREMELY thorough bath, in the lake.

Plus some extra bathing with a few GALLONS worth of bleach, on my part, which so far had been the only thing, I'd found, that both sufficiently suppressed her scent, even to my own nostrils, and as a plus, made me feel at least, marginally less disgusting, and filthy, after our… meetings.

And both me, and her found ourselves, confronted, by both Carlisle, and Bella.

We froze in the doorway, guilty expressions on our faces, well on my face anyway, Carlie's was mask of genuine surprise, and feigned delight, to see her mother, and grandfather, in waiting to greet us.

I instinctively, began reaching for their minds, to see what they knew, or thought they knew. But a painful twinge from my head, reminded me, that was currently quite handicapped, where that one particular, ability was concerned.

So I was forced to rely, on my finely honed ability to read expressions, body language, and the eyes… I was screwed, in other words. For I was far more reliant on my ability to read a person's thoughts, than I was really comfortable admitting.

.

we just stared at each other for long couple of moments.

Bella was the first to break the silence. "Edward, Renesmee, we need to talk, about something, me and Carlisle have noticed about the two of you these last couple of weeks." she said, looking uncomfortably at Carlie.

.

And i felt the blood, or what passed for it in my veins, turn to ice. But if they knew what me and Carlie, had been doing together, really knew. then they would, definitely look a lot more than just uncomfortable, they would be disgusted, and outraged, and demand that at least i, maybe even Renesmee too, pack our belongings, and get out.

.

Bella stood up, and motioned me to follow her upstairs. i did, dread, steadily growing in the pit of my stomach, despite my attempts to comfort myself with nice cool logic.

We settled down in our small, slightly under-furnished bedroom, and we sat down on the edge of the bed.

.

"Edward, for the past couple of weeks, i've noticed... things about you and Renesmee, things like, her and you seeming to be closer than you were before... reallly really quite a bit closer in fact," she shifted uncomfortably... _Oh god, i knew it, and you knew i knew it and you didn't tell my i knew IT!_ i screamed inwardly at that little voice inside my head, that had been whispering all the possible reasons for why Bella was confronting me now.

.

"And well, last week, when we... made love," she got the same expression, as she always had, whenever she had blushed as a human. "i saw her glaring at me as we were traversing the staircase."

.

_Damn IT!_ i snarled mentally. _Damn IT Damn Carlie, Damn Jacob... Damn ME! _I knew Bella had seen Carlie's glare. she had the eyes, and the vigilance, of a hawk. and was like a dog in the respect that, she just didn't let go, when she had obtained the bones of an inkling of a theory of an idea, that something... not right was going on.

.

"And well after some talking with Esme, and then Carlisle, well... we realized what all the mysterious trips, and disappearances, you've been on have really been about." I felt about ready to make like shaggy and scooby, and Bolt for the door, without even bothering to open it first, or hell even the wall would do, just so long as it got me the hell away from here, and the hateful, spiteful, disdainful, hurtful, disgust filled, words of scorn and contempt... but wait.

.

Bella was smiling!, an embarrassed smile, of love, and support.

.

"Say it!" i demanded, still feeling ill, and redhanded, but... not exactly... as terrified as i had been before,if Bella truly knew of what me and our "Dearest Daughter" had been up to, then there was no way in hell, that she would ever, possibly, support my decision, to sleep with our daughter. and it had been my decision, i'd had a choice, no matter what others might say, if they knew the truth.

.

It had been simple, leave Renesmee, and inform a shattered family, that Renesmee, was dead or, i couldn't find her (Most likely the former) and maybe... not likely but maybe, we could have brought our little family back together, and live a somewhat happy life together.

.

or i could... Make L-Loo, i could- Take her innoce- FUCK! i could fuck her, and bring a shattered, psychologically deformed, and mutilated version of our Old Renesmee Cullen, and live a lie, and be condemned to a life of cheating, and lying, to my wife, with Carlie. and very likely be found out, and end up being blamed for the monster i am, and be banished, and Carlie... well that's the kicker isn't it? I'd get branded a monster, and Carlie would, get sympathetic looks, and hugs, and kisses, for being abused by her own father, in such a way, for so, so long, right under their noses. Fuck, but i hated which ever deity, had been guiding the situation.

.

**Ouch, that really hurts, Edward, for i can tell that you mean it. it'll take something a lot stronger than vicodin, to cover up the stung of that little remark. but that's what the flowers are for, Right? **

.

i ignored that little voice, resisting the urge, to reach out to it, and try and discover its location. i knew it was likely just a figment of my imagination, brought on by stress, which God KNOWS, i've had plenty of. though, it really would be nice, if i wasn't going insane, and that the damned voice was real. but i knew if i tried i'd end up with an award winning migraine, with Aura's and nausea included. and so i concentrated on Bella's lovely voice. waiting for the damning words to be spoken.

.

"She's got an electra Complex, and YOU have been, trying to talk her out of her feelings for you, and trying to get her to talk to other guys, and people and stuff!" she smiled lovingly at me... good lord. she thought, she thought, Renesmee had a... well i guess she did, and... fuck i. WAIT Bella had started talking again.

.

"Carlisle's doing WhAT!

.

* * *

**So Carlisle's having a little sit down with dear little Carlie, and talking with her about how her feelings were perfectly natural, and common and all that bullshit**. **Lord if he only knew.**

.

**Anyway the next chapter, is going to be about Carlisle's little talk, possibly including. The. Talk.! and Undoubtedly, including, Lots of outrage on Carlie's part.**

**.**

**Anyway it can either be in Carlie, or Carlisle's POV. you have a very limited time to decide, which you want, i have next to no patience, and am going to start writing the next chapter, immediatly after i get some inspiration of what i'm going to write. and i'll probably be doing Carlie's POV, despite whatever you may wish.**

**.**

**Though up to this point i have been avoiding Carlie's POV. Not because i've been waiting to spring her upon you little extortionists, (Your forcing me to write chapters for you, in an exchange for your loving or damning reviews) but because... well i truly have NO! iDEA! what to write of her thoughts, Dirt undoubtedly, insane, almost certainly. but... hurt, and lonely, and when you get right down to it... completely and utterly ashamed of herself, her deeds, and what she is doing to her family.**

**.**

**But also, somewhat split, like. "I"m Bad Nessie, and your good Nessie. your goody little two shoes, your goody goody little two shoes, *Punch* goody goody little Ponce *Jab* goody goody little wonder slut *giggle, and another jab*"**

**.**

**PS Please, do find it within yourselves, to read & Review I'm Alec's Number 1's story Sinful. she such a delight, as are Twilightblacksoul, Kimmydonn, and VampyreGurl76. **

**.**

**And while i may not, care much for the rest of humanity, i do find that i can become quite fond of unique little individuals, with similar thought, and emotional patterns similar to my own.**

**.**

**PSS speaking of reviews, please do review. i know i over a hundred people reading this fic, pretty much everyday. and for god's sakes, put the story, on story alert, so you'll know when i have new chapters out. oh and i am somewhat open to suggestions.**

**.**

**Suggestions that are out. having Edward, and Renesmee, continue their relationship, and not get caught... um... that's just about it i guess. Anything else goes.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Co-written with I'm Alec's Number 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer, We Own nothing, not a thing, we both own so much nothing, in fact that the bums, have given us the titles of King and Queen of Nothing. complete with crowns of old beer cans, coke bottle caps. and royal robes of old newspapers. Hail to the king, baby.  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Carlie's POV**

**.  
**

I followed Carlisle to the living room, sitting on the white sofa. He looked at me smiling and I smiled in return.

"Renesmee," he smiled at me again before continuing, "how do you feel towards your father?" The part of me that still held a piece of the old me jumped startled, scared. The other part, the more dominate, psychotic one was cackling and giggling. I gave my best innocent confused look.

"Grandpa?" I said in my best sugar sweet tone.

"Maybe I should start a different way. When Jacob died," I flinched at that, "and Edward came to find you, he was like…a knight in shining armor, your savior. Was he not?"

"Yes he was," I looked at him. _Did he know, was this what the talk was about? _I looked at him, trying to hide my sorrow, I loved my family and my Daddy no matter what I put him through. But I deserved happiness too, and I found that having sex with my father was a way to achieve it. He nodded his head, as if he expected that answer.

"Do you have feelings for your father that you shouldn't have?" I watched him with shock. Here it comes. "It's perfectly normal, you father has always been there for you, it happens." I laughed and looked at him, they were so stupid. They didn't suspect a thing. Well this was going to be fun, I could tell them at least SOME of the truth.

"Yes Grandpa," I said, acting like I was sheepish. "I love Daddy and want to be his forever." I smiled innocently. The voice came again with it's insane giggling, cooing, proud that I was deceiving the people I loved.

.

**Well, well, well never knew you had it in ya Miss Goody Two shoes. But hey, I never knew you had it in you to fuck your Dad's brains out so…** the voice giggled again. I winced and felt my stomach churn and flip. Some days the guilt was so much that I thought I would jump up and blurt my secret out. But then other days, when THAT voice took over my body I didn't care who I hurt, as long as I was with Daddy, everything would be fine.

"Renesmee, sweetheart," he paused, "your father loves your mother very, very much and he would do anything for her. He loves you as a daughter and nothing more." I felt a sneer take over my face but I hid it quickly.

**Who in the hell does he think he is! Daddy loves us, he needs us! We're his everything.**

_No we're not, he hates us. We disgust him, if he had it his way we'd be dead by now. _I thought back.

**So he enjoys his time with us even if he doesn't admit it! You see his face. **The Carlie's voice was right. He wanted this as much as me. I gave him feelings that even _dearest Mommy _couldn't and he knew it. I looked at Carlisle who was studying my face.

.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, letting my anger get the best of me. In that moment I wanted to tell him everything, about me and Daddy's secret meeting, of how we make love, just to prove that he was wrong. Daddy could love me in that way, I craved for him to, I needed someone to whisper sweet things into my ear…to make gentle slow love to me.

"Edward is too good to do something stupid like that," he said amused.

"So your saying I'm not good enough for this family?" he looked at me frowning."No Renesmee, I didn't mean it like that, I just…meant…" I watched him expressionlessly, waiting for him to make an excuse.

"I think I just need to take a walk," I stood an opened the back door, going into the forest.

* * *

I kept walking, until I came to a cliff

I sat on it, staring at the sunset. _Oh Jacob how I miss you._ I pulled my knees up against my chest and dug my face into them, beginning to cry silently. **(And enter John Willams and the symphony orchestra everybody! or maybe not, i suppose if we did that, then it would ruin a perfectly good song for a lot of people. OKAY! Enter The Fuel IGNITES! by Deathstars. _I'll let the_** _**flames, lick your skin. it tastes like fever, candy and tin. i'll let the fire explode, and then win... so the end begins, Child of light! let my hand, carry you long. child of LIGHT! and the air fills with broken SONGS but will they ever come back to us... those who were buried in the GOLDEN DUST! They will never let you back tonight!**_

I cried for Jacob. I cried for Daddy, wishing he still loved me. I cried for my family, guilty of what I was hiding from them. I felt like a dirty no good whore.

Who was I kidding? No matter what I wanted I deserve nothing. I take back my words from earlier. I sat up quickly as I heard leaves rustle.

I looked up into my Father's face as he watched me and approached hesitantly.

"Carlie…" he sat down beside me and took my hand, "we need to talk."

.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Carlisle's Doing WHAT!" i shot to my feet, what if Carlie gave us away, i couldn't let that happen, even if i'd considered every once in a while, telling the rest of the family, of what she was forcing me to do... maybe even, of what i felt when she made me do it... fuck

.

I shot down, the stairs faster than a speeding bullet. (**Such a curious phrase isn't it? i mean every time i hear it i get the image of some cop guy in the middle of a gun fight, using a radar gun thing or whatever it is they use to check how fast your going, on a bullet going faster than the norm, and then hopping up into his car, to chase the bullet down, and then when the bullet finally stops, the cop goes, "Do you have any idea how fast you were goin?" and the bullet saying "Ahh jeeze i don't know officer, 50 60, my foot slipped and i..." the officer goes "I clocked you goin over 80 mile and hour... that's over twice the legal speed limit." and the bullet panicking blurts out, "Please officer i know i was drunk but..." the officer giving the bullet... a LOOK! and then writing that down on the ticket thing as well LOL)**

**.**

i found the living room empty, except for Carlisle. "Carlisle, wheres CARLIE!" i demanded.

he frowned, at me, and said "She left about a minute ago, ran off into the forest... Edward you haven't been... EDWARD!" he called after me as i raced off into the forest. They were getting too damn close to the truth, this had to stop. NOW! before it all came out, before Bella, found out about me and Carlie's... relationship.

.

i found her, by a cliff, staring off into the sunset. her flesh glowing slightly. i sat down beside her, and took her small delicate looking hand, into my longer sparkling one. "Carlie... we need to talk." i said softly.

.

"I know." she said softly, her tone sounding Forlorn. "Carlie, we can't do this, Carlisle and Bella, FUCK! their getting too close in their assumptions, they think you just have mere crush on me, they don't... they... FUCK! its too dangerous, especially NOW my ability is GONE! perhaps, for good, i can't know what anybody is thinking anymore, i can't know what they know, i can't know if they know about i... and besides that its wrong, i belong with Bella, you..." i trailed off, and she looked up into my eyes. and for an instant. got the barest flash of her mind, and her emotions.

.

i saw two people, surrounded by blackness. one with a sickly pale complexion, looking to be about 16 years old, slightly underweight, with ratty dark hair, and glowing red eyes. and another, smaller figure. a girl no more than about 12 years old in appearance, and standing a mere 4'11, in contrast the other girl's height of 5'7, she unlike the taller, more feminine if trashy girl, had yet to mature, her breasts still lay flat against her chest, her hips still nonexistent, her face still had a childish roundness to it, in stark contrast to the other girl's longer more angular one, and her skin still had a healthy flush to it, as opposed to the other girl's much MUCH more pale one, the other girl even looked a bit sickly compared the other. and then there were the eyes... the eyes, the little girl had brown eyes, warm chocolate brown, so much like bella's it made my heart ache.

.

And though the differences were extreme, they were both still obviously the same girl... only one was a broken, filthy, tattered barely there shade of a girl, a girl who both was and wasn't, a girl of devilish proportions, and another was a... well she still wore the same trashy clothing as the other girl, and though she had a slight haunted look to her small slightly plump features, but she still had an... innocent angelic cast to her face, a pure girlish sparkle in her loving brown eyes, eyes the exact same shade of chocolate brown as her mother's

.

And they were both faced off, against each other. locked in mortal combat *_God Emmet would love me for using that prase* _The older Rattier looking girl, with an obvious advantage in height, if not exactly weight, and had the dangerous rabid look an junkyard dog. but what the smaller more mousier looking girl lacked in her physical appearance, she seemed to more than make up for with a cold intelligent gleam, in her dark eyes, one was as a messy butcher, the another was an expert surgeon. they both appeared to be about equal. _  
_

.

And then as suddenly as it had come, the image was gone, and in its place was a fierce headache that made me wince, but it was nothing compared to the migraine that had plagued me for three days straight. and the vision while it hadn't been much, it had been enough, enough for me to know, what was going on in Renesmee's mind, hell it was enough to let me know that there was a Renesmee!

.

I had been wrong, my daughter wasn't dead, she was just busy, or otherwise engaged with this... other version of herself. and... my mental ramble was cut off, by the sound a twig snapping underneath a foot, and just as i was about to spin around. i got another flash.

.

it was of Renesmee narrowly avoiding, the savage kick, that would have landed in her face, but instead landed in her shoulder, tossing her to one side, and allowing Carlie to leap for and take a hold of the controls, of her body's actions.

.

the vision cut out, and i knew what she was about to do, but still didn't give me enough time to avoid it. she leaped at me, pinning me down to the ground, and bringing her mouth crashing down, hard upon my own.

.

I struggled against her grip, and managed to push her off me. but not before the damage was done. "Oh my God!" that voice, a cold hand wrenched at my heart, and i spun around to see a wide set of hurt, disgusted, angry, disbelieving brown eyes... chocolate brown eyes to be precise... and i knew, that somewhere out there, a man was laughing his bloody ass off, with the dark hilarity of the the events of past few seconds, just as he had the past few years of dark tragic events.

.

***Got you Edward!* **Laughed the voice i'd been hearing but ignoring the past few days. ***Got you, gonna gut you, and then gonna carve your lungs out with my Little toys. ha ha haah ha haaah ha haaa!* **

**.**

**.**

**_Zeit Geist! Wow WOW! Darkness Kingsized! Opium!_  
**

* * *

_**SO what do you guys think? anyway special thanks to I'm Alec's Number 1, for helping me write up this chapter.**_

_**.**_

_**I know its shorter than most if not all of the other chapters, but hey, i figure your probably really jonesing for your Tongues fix huh.**_

_**.**_

_**Anyway. just letting you guys know that this fic is nearly over. i plan to write up about... say three more chapters, before bestowing the title of Complete upon it. and then i intend to write up what should be the final sequel. Shame Shame. in which Edward, Renesmee, and Bella. will face their worst foe yet...**_

_**.**_

_**Renesmee will be forced to face off against her alterego Carlie. and Edward against his very own devil. and BELLA... Bella will be forced to find a way to forgive Edward and Renesmee for what they did to her, and not only that... but she is going to be forced, to go up against a person she thinks is long dead, and in a way, he is... who is this mysterious man, who is manipulating the cullens?**_

_**.**_

_**Who has Edward been hearing? who has been manipulating and steering the emotions, and relationships of the cullen family? Who who who... BUT WHO! is the God of Lust and Pain? Who is he, and what does he want, how Does Bella know him, Does Carlie know him? find out not now, maybe later, or maybe never, no yes, what you will, But, i will never ever forgive the ARCLIGHT! WHAT!**_

.

_**oh right sorry got a bit distracted there, anyway, the END IS NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHH!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**They count your steps... they count your heartbeats... they count the seconds, that are carved in blood! and you give in for the world that i showed YOUU!**

**.**

**And the shadows strike hard! in the ballrooms in your mind, and the devil's waving cards... in the graveyards of your time... _Opium!_**

**_.  
_**

**

* * *

**

.

**Bella POV**

.

i stared, after my love as he bound down the stairs like the graceful lion, he so loved to**- (We interrupt this broadcast, to bring you this special news report, which contains the contents of three very special interviews with The Grinning Psychopath, and I'm Alec's Number 1. their very own selves, starting now with Alec's Number 1, the Queen of NOTHING!)**

**"Now tell me Miss Alec's Number 1, tell me how does it feel to be the queen of nothing? and how would you say it feels to work alongside an author such as The Grinning Psychopath?"**

.

**Answer. Its been a pleasure though he is a Psyschopath, as you know though really not as bad as most people think.**

**.**

**"uh huh," *Scribbles down on notepad* okay, "and what of your new title as Queen of Nothing? i mean, it certainly must be an interesting job, what exactly are your duties as the queen of nothing, if i may ask?**

.

**Answer. Well I am the queen of nothing therefore I do nothing,I sit on my ass and order people around.**

**.**

**Hmm. *Scribble scribble scribble* Okay were done with you for Now. And Now for the Interview we've all been dreading. It is TIME for The Grinning Psychopath!**

**.**

**"Okay, mister Psychopath how does it feel to be The King of Nothing if i may ask?"**

**.**

**Answer. oh its a fairly easy job for me, to commit myself to. i mean all it entails i do is just well like my dearest wife said, sit around on my ass and do nothing, but order the bums around. have them remind me that i need to feed myself every once in a while. and besides all of that pretty much happens anyway, cept its my little siblings instead of bums, that i'm ordering around. though i do't mind admitting that i may have preferred that it actually be bums that i order around.  
**

**.  
**

**"Okay, SO mister Psychopath So got any new places or people you wanna bomb?"**

**.**

Answer. **oh not really, though there is this person who anonymously reviewed... Chapter 1 i think it was, who just for the crime of having such a silly name, i am considering tracking down, and slipping a little something into their food, so that if their male they'll end up having a Hard on for the next three days, and if their female, will boost their fertility a million percent, for a period of five weeks and if they get pregnant, have oh about two maybe three kids...**

**Or maybe it'll be something even worse, least for the guy. possibly a drug that'll get anybody pregnant regardless of gender. i'll have to think on it, a while.**

**.**

**"Oh?Raped your queen anytime lately?"**

**.**

**Answer. Oh of course not. i pride myself on being a gentlemen, and as such, do not resort to such barbaric means, to get my sexual pleasure, and so instead resort to inducing in myself chemical pleasure, with drugs such as Opium, Ecstasy, pot, and LSD...**

**of course if i get really desperate there's this little pill, i have that'll get her really, REALLY horny. and so if we were to have sex, it wouldn't be rape as such, after all you can't rape the willing. lol**

**.**

**Okay back to the Queen of Nothing, for one last question.**

**.**

** "Tell me, your royal majesty, did you know what you were getting yourself into, when you entered into this partnership, you have with the dreaded Psychopath?"**

**.**

**Answer "well no not really I kinda feared him,but you know he's not that scary, once you get to know him. actually sometimes I think he's a girl with a dick" heh heh well i think thats enough questioning for now.**

**.**

**Reporter for I'm Alec's Number 1, the queen of nothing. played by The Grinning Psychopath, himself.**

**.**

**Reporter for The Grinning Psychopath. played by I'm Alec's Number 1, herself.  
**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**And now to continue our presentation.**

**.**

I watched Edward the Love of my life, dart down the stairwell, his movements more graceful than those of the mountain lions he did so enjoy hunting.

.

I frowned, and jumped up, to follow him down, at a more leisurely pace. and i passed by Carlisle, on the way down, he looked disconcerted, and a little worried. "Carlisle what's wrong, where's Edward, and Renesmee?" i asked concerned.

.

he looked at me, his frown deepening. "Shortly after our talk, Renesmee, walked off into the forest, i don't know where, and then Edward blazed down here, and took off after her, again i don't know where."

.

"Bella," he began, "I saw something in Renesmee's eyes, and something in Edward's... now i love Edward Deeply, as well as Renesmee, and think nothing but the highest of both of them, but..." he paused, looking off into the distance. "Probably nothing, but anyway, Renesmee Definitely has an Electra Complex, there can be no doubt of that, but... Bella, i hate to suggest this, but... something in Renesmee's eyes, suggested that... she isn't entirely there, and that, That more has been going on between Edward and her, than feelings of familial love, and lust."

.

i frowned, not liking where this was going. "Carlisle you- you don't think that-" i began, and he shook his head "No of course not, but... Renesmee had to have been pretty bad, when he found her Bella, add drugs to the trauma of Jacob Black's death," i flinched.

.

"and there's bound to be all sorts of psychological trauma, especially were Methamphetamines and cocaine are concerned, and so it probably would have been quite difficult for him, to have convinced her to come away with him, if she had developed a... a sexual attachment to him, before and during that period. indulging her, in some of her... fantasies, could have been the only way to convince her to come back with him."

.

i felt my stomach do a flipflop. and i swallowed, "You mean, -" i couldn't finish, didn't WANT to finish. "Of course not-" Carlisle interjected Hastily, "After all she was still probably young enough back then, to only desire a few kisses from him, and maybe a few... intimate touches, but... Bella, i've seen a lot of things in my day, things that... That would horrify, and disgust you, things that, that haunt me to this day."

.

he met my gaze, and i was startled to see a very, VERY old look in those eyes, a look in them, that i had never seen in his eyes before. "People in my experience, will do anything, to feel good about themselves, to get away from the pain, of some past tragedy, for at least a short period of time, i've seen Men and Women, turn to drink, or drugs, mostly opioids opiates, and cocaine, but other drugs as well.

.

and Sex when you get right down to it, is about as good as a drug, people have been known to get addicted to sex. Sex causes a strain on a person's body, and to relive that strain, the body releases endorphins, endorphins relieve stress, pain, and produce sense of euphoria. runners for example, they run, their bodies release endorphins to relieve the pain and stress of the run, you got yourselves the fabled Runners high, as well as those people who are addicted to it, and there's cutters, cutting causes the body to release endorphins, the endorphins then go on to relive the pain, and produce euphoria, a person with enough of a tolerance for pain, and can appreciate the euphoria the cutting produces then goes on to get addicted to the feeling and you got yourself a cutter on your hands, can you see where i'm heading?"

.

Carlisle smiled, but it didn't come within a country mile of his eyes. a cold chill, ran down my spine, and i shook my head violently, it couldn't be. "No," i hissed, "NO! it can't be I Would KNOW!" i snarled and ran out, ignoring Carlisle's pleas that i come back and calm down."

.

I Would Know! those words, pounded in my head with certainty. I would know if my husband was cheating on me, I would know, I would especially know if he were doing it with Our own Damn Daughter!

.

Edward was Innocent, he had to be, He waited till we were married, before he would even consider making love to me, and though he claimed it was to protect my virtue, I knew it was to protect his own sense of morality. Edward. Was. Innocent.

.

**_If Edward is so innocent, then_** _**why are you having such a hard time convincing yourself otherwise? **_Asked a nasty voice in my head, that... that didn't exactly seem to be from my own mind exactly, i pushed that stray though aside, as temporary insanity, brought on by stress, as well as the little voice, though i had always had a cynical little voice in my head like that... always.

.

_**If Edward is so innocent,**_ The voice went on. _**Then why pray tell, are you running?**_ Cackled the voice. _**So eager are you to find Edward, perhaps before he can do anything too drastic while in the company of your Looovely Daughter? **_

I slowed in my pace, down to a light jog, and not just because, i didn't want to appear guilty to this voice. this voice, really wasn't one of my own, it couldn't be. for one thing i happen to have an extremely firm grasp on my sanity, so that ruled that out.

.

and for another, this voice was snide, and while my inner doubts could be jerks at times, when making themselves known to me, they never had quite this... this cruel edge to them. it was like... Like there was someone else in my head.

.

_Hello_ i ventured feeling like an idiot. _is someone there?_ no response. and i tried it again, this time asking aloud as well as in my head. still no answer. i was about to put the thought that i wasn't exactly alone in my own mind, in the trash bin in my mind, along side the idea, of trying to beat Emmet again, at wrestling, now that wasn't a newborn vampire.

.

When a soft tentative whisper tickled my thoughts. _Bella_!

.

i stopped dead in my tracks, and stared around wildly. _*Yes whose there!* _i demanded of the voice, completely mentally this time. _Bella oh god, its so great to hear your voice again... oh god, you sound so grown up i... Fuck NO!_

.

and the voice cut off, it was as if someone had suddenly changed the channel on the tv or something while you were, quite engrossed in whatever it was that held your attention so much.

.

i staggered blinking furiously. What the Hell had that been? more importantly who had that been. the voice had been vaguely familiar but, not extremely, add to that, was the fact that, the voice had been faint... i mean really faint, and it had sounded... i don't know, like, like it had been coming from a radio station, with a LOT of interference.

.

but still, the voice tickled a distant memory of mine.. could it have been jacob? sure it had only been three years since his.. death... Pain flared up in my chest, and as usual i pushed it aside. but anyway, i'd done my best to push my memories like the pain that accompanied his name, and thoughts of him, aside. and replace them with other more important things.

.

more Important than one of my best friends? a small voice that was definitely mine whispered.

and guilt flashed through me. i ignored it as well. Could the voice be Jacob Black's? No he was dead, but werewolves, shapeshifters vampires.. could there be ghosts? or was it.. No couldn't be, Charlie's maybe? but i talked to him on a regular basis, i had no reason to be having flashes of him in my head.

but who could it be?

I thought of Edward, and his massive encyclopedia of knowledge. as well as Carlisle's yes they would know if there was such a thing as ghosts.

and so it was, with thoughts of the voice or possibly voices in my head, that i burst in on a scene, i never could have even in my worst nightmare conceived, was even possible.

.

There on the ground was my Edward, as beautiful as ever, his flesh sparkling in the dwindling sunlight. his shirt ripped open, and Renesmee... my, sweet Renesmee astride him, pressing herself down tightly against him, her mouth ravishing his.

.

Edward saw me, and tor Renesmee away from him, and rasped, "Bella!" i looked into his eyes, Praying to every deity i could think of, that they would tell me something other than what the scene plainly screamed at me. praying for a miracle. My prayers fell flat. for within his butterscotch orbs, i saw anger, pain, sorrow, Lust, and other deeper, darker more complex emotions i couldn't discern, and really didn't want to. i didn't need to be an empath like Jasper to know where that lust was directed. it was enough.

.

and one look into Renesmee's eyes, was enough for me to know, that she too was in this of her own free will, as if i needed any more proof, than of her being the one pinning him down, and doing the aggressive kissing.

.

Betrayal, Hurt, and overwhelming despair, fought for dominance, in me. but one emotion, one emotion far more volatile and powerful won out. Rage. endlessly powerful always there, ever domineering, unbridled Fury, rose up in me. and i didn't even try to fight it.

.

Instincts took over, and i hissed, and lunged for Edward's throat.

.

* * *

.

**Carlie POV**

**.**

I had chosen my moment well, a little bit too well really. i saw Mother's arrival, and while Father, was busy flapping his tongue at me, i dove at him, and pinned him down to the ground. bringing my mouth, crashing down upon his.

.

i heard my Mother's gasp of anger and pain, and Father shoved up at me, Hard. and spun around as much as he was able to, with me still astride him.

.

I saw the myriad, of emotions that rose up in her dark eyes. and felt triumph from, that... other, and felt the almost insurmountable tidal wave of Anger, frustration, Guilt, and Despair, that came crashing down on Little Renesmee, the poor dear was so, so emotional, it shamed me to think of her as once being the dominant mind in this shell. and i sent yet another mental thanks to the Other, for having reversed our situations, so that i was the one in control, and the dear sweet, little Naive fool, was the one behind mental bars whispering suggestions, only to have them discarded, as... Too risky, or Too Idiotic, to even consider!

.

i hated her.

.

I saw the Other through dearest Mother's dark eyes, and saw them go even darker. with Rage, only partly of The Other's making, and saw her lung for Dear Daddy's throat... unfortunately Renesmee saw as well, and while i was concentrating on Mommy Dearest. She managed to Seize control from just for an instant, but it was enough.

Our hand was raised, and through Rensemee's Will, we struck out, landing the strongest, and fastest possible blow we could manage, into Mommy Dearest's chest.

And even as Mother was just beginning to fly back with the force of our blow, several of her chest bones cracked, if not outright broken.

.

Renesmee also began sending, in a message that could potentially unravel everything The Other had planned, as well as inform Mother of just how she could help free Dearest Renesmee, and put me back, behind those Damn bars that had imprisoned me for so, so Looong.

.

well we certainly, couldn't have that could we? well i couldn't anyway, i have no idea about The Other, but somehow i suspected that he indeed would wish that i do exactly what i did now. i smashed one psychic boot down, on Renesmee's psychic fingers, and ground down hard.

.

She screamed in psychic agony, and i smirked, as her control slipped. i glanced down at the link, between myself and dearest Mommy, and decided that it really shouldn't just go to waste. so i sat down cracked my psychic fingers, wiggled them a bit, and got myself comfortable as i prepared to feed her data, that would not only completely overwhelm her senses, but overwhelm every last bit of reason she may have, and quite effectively squash any hopes of Edward, or dear Renesmee, had of forcing her to see reason. and thanks to time in mind, moving far slower than time in reality, i had plenty of time, to do all i needed to do. and throw in a few licks of my own, just for fun.

.

* * *

.

**Bella POV**

.

Pain lanced through my chest, as Renesmee's blow landed, but it was nothing compared to the pain, of the images that overwhelmed me. Dirty, Sick, filthy, Depraved images filled, my mind one after. the emotions accompanying them, almost superseding my own.

.

I just lay there. Eyes wide, in ever growing horror, as i saw Horror after Horror, perpetrated by my Dearest daughter, and my loving Husband, Edward... or so i had believed.

.

.

I saw Edward, and Renesmee, in so, so many compromising positions. i saw Edward naked down on his knees between Renesmee's Legs, his head bowed deep down, lapping at her various juices. a small crown i'd bought him for Halloween to play as the angel he was to me. he looked like he was dead, as he did this, really truly dead, but in his eyes i saw hungry, sickening look, that said clearly, that he was enjoying himself

_Your lipstick's, between the legs of hell... mixed with speed and blood..._**_ he wears his crown on a head that's bowed deep down, a dying picture of lies..._**

.

"Oh Edwaard!" Renesmee moaned, low and sensuous. her fingers tangling in Edward's, thick, tousled, auburn locks. sitting back, the bare porcelain flesh of her backside pressed into the hood of his volvo.

.

He growled a low, "Carlieee!" in response, and went back to using that long, agile tongue of his, to pleasure our daughter,

_**Speak the Little Girl's Name!**_

.

The image changed again, and this time. it was of Edward sitting back against a nearby Cemetery i recognized quite well's front gates! his pants were open, the front of his black boxers torn open, his long perfect cock out, and Renesmee on her knees, taking that cock, deep into her mouth. seeming to not even know the meaning of the words Gag reflex.

he was running, his long agile, fingers through her thick dark red curls. his face a twisted mask of disgust, Shame, and Lust!

.

_**Shame Shame!**_

_**.**_

Renesmee, pulled back to flash a perfect grin up at him, as he moaned her name. and flicked out her tongue, of which's length she had obviously gotten from him, Edward's Tongue really, REALLY was long, not long like that guy from kiss, but still longer than usual, and she licked away a few drops of precum from the tip of his cock, and then slowly began probing the eye of his cock, and he began twitching, his right hand clenching into a fist in her curls, the other crunching away at the granite that made up the Cemeteries wall_._

_._

_Tongues Tongues!  
_

_._

And Carlie flashed another grin up at him, and took him back fully into her mouth, as once again, he moaned her name. "Carlieeee!"

.

_**Speak the little Girl's Name!**_

.

The image changed again, to somewhere i didn't recognize. But i did recognize the two laying on the large nearly flat boulder. Well, Edward was laying. Carlie was astride him Riding him, her face a twisted mask, of Disgust, Shame, Anger, Pain, Sorrow, Grief, Guilt, Shame and Lust, always Lust!

.

i saw her rake her nails down across Edwards chest, and his grip on her alabaster thighs tighten, as her nails dug furrows in his marble flesh. i could also see that among the various juices between them, was blood.

.

The image changed again, and again. and every time i shuddered as i recognized location after location. The garage, the couch, the piano, Fucking LAKE, that we Swam in during the winter! the Volvo, on the roof, in a GRAVEYARD! even, in our fucking BEDROOM!

.

And as the images, passed me by, and as the deepest darkest tidal waves of filth, and depravity, overwhelmed me, i felt a new Emotion take hold... an emotion i had never not once ever, felt before... even as all others were revoked.

.

* * *

.

**Hate.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**.

_**So what do you think, that dramatic enough for you? anyway the fallowing chapters, like this one a**_**re going to be long, probably even longer than this one. i'm gonna at least try and get it all crammed into the last two chapters, before i end this fic, and start up the next fic. Shame Shame.  
**

**.**

**Oh and yes That one puzzling part of the prophecy has been put into action. The Revocation of Empathy. now we need to find out, what the previous time was, for remember where it says. And once again shall all empathy be revoked so what was the first time? who is the mysterious other, Carlie was referring to?**

**.**

**well anyway, i'm gonna have to figure out what's gonna be next in the prophecy, am i gonna add something to it, or am i gonna set a part of it into action? hmm Thrice shall the lion be damaged almost beyond all hope of repair, a 1 will be 2 a bond forged anew? he's just been hurt once i think so far. but no having the two of them come together not gonna happen... least no, not till final chap.**

**.**

**Anyway Yes the interviews were conducted by both me and I'm Alec's number 1. i interviewed her she interviewed me, we gave our answers as they are.**

**.**

**What you don't believe me? if you don't just ask her yourself, though you may wish to pay some tribute to her, for she is The Queen of Nothing, just as i am The King of Nothing. so perhaps tribute in the form of sayyy a Review to one of her stories perhaps! yes i think that would do as payment to her, as it would for me! for we are about equal in our depravity, well about as equal as i'm probably gonna find, that's willing to partner with me.**

**.**

**Songs for this fic, Tongues, Trinity Fields, Termination Bliss, Little Angel, and New Dead Nation.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, dearest, dearest Reviewers... well almost dearest, i suppose that title would actually go to my beloved Queen, I'm Alec's Number one. delightful little thing. she make's life on , not mention my Cybersexlife interesting... yes we conse, consequainted? Consecrated? fuck the word for it is... right on the tip of my tongues. *Snort* Tongue i mean, Yeah my Tongue. anyway we did the nasty over the net... she took my Cybervirginity... no kidding i twas my first try at cybersex, and i mus say it was fun, bit one sided, i mean... i'm a real... Woman pleaser, if you know what i mean *Wink***

.

**but still, fun... and well anyway, if anyone could inform me, what that word is that means, you set in stone or whatever, your relationship with your wife or queen or whatever it would be very helpful.. oh and just to be clear its an open marriage, we still see other people, whenever we want to, so no need for any great divorce or anything, if we find the other in bed with anyone else, no need to get out the shotgun... less its someone we hate that the other is sleeping with, anyway, and if the other knows that we or i or whatever hates that person... anyway.**

.

**no offense meant, by she makes life on interesting, i mean its already fairly interesting but, still she makes it better.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella/Other POV**

.

I woke, To the sound of shouting. a male, and a female, both of their voices were familiar but not... it was strange, and it gave me a headache. i frowned, raised myself slowly, and gracefully to all fours, i looked around me, i was in a small clearing, close to the edge of a cliff. i sought out the source of the shouting, and saw a male, and female. both like their voices familiar, but not. and when i concentrated on their faces, there was a small flicker of recognition, that brought with it, a sense of purest agony, and i whimpered, looking down away from them.

.

i instead concentrated on their words. i still vaguely remembered words, as something, i'd used before, as a means of communication, strange how insufficient, it all seemed now. now that i remembered that i could tap into a person's thoughts, and send some thoughts of my own, to anyone, i wished to, just by thinking about it. particularly to people i knew well, and had a very close relationship with.

.

but still i understood the words, though i couldn't remember how exactly i was supposed to form them. "What did you, Do to her Carlie?" demanded the male, shaking the young female.

.

.

She growled, "I Prevented her from ripping your damn head off, you Fool!" she snarled. "She was going to kill you, and w- I couldn't let that happen!"

then she smiled, "So we showed her things, things that... really should, make that little nightmare, we've wanted, you all to experience, come to pass, it,ll be... Interesting to say the least."

. _***Bella, are you there dearest angel?" **_asked a tentative sounding male voice. and i felt joy beyond all belief, as i heard that all too familiar. *_Yes!* _I Cried, inwardly blinking back venomous tears. *_Yes i'm here, i thought you were dead, where are YOU! How have you Been, Where, How* _the voice cut me off, to my annoyance, but he did so love to do that, back before, whenever i went on some of my little rants, and though it'd always annoyed me, every time he'd done it, he'd always, done it in such a way, and had always had a few simple yet, placating words, to endear himself to me, and make me love him all the more.

**"_Listen Bella_ dear, _those two people in front of you, they are not your friends, they are your enemies, you must escape them, destroy them if you can, but you have to get away, its not safe, where you are.* _  
**

.

I growled silently, venom flooding my mouth, i slowly raised myself up to my hands and knees. I looked at both the male, and the female. neither of them looked all that formidable. neither of them looked all that threatening either... in fact the male seemed worried, worried for ME? perhaps. He sensed my hesitation, just as he had always been able to sense all those other pesky little emotions of mine. it was just one of the things that had made him such a good Anam Cara.

.

_***Don't hesitate Bella, They hurt you, they betrayed you, they were everything to you, and they hurt you so badly i don't even want to think about them, they make me so sick, with what they did... but if you really, really want to know, if it will get you to see them for the monsters they are, then so be it, don't say i didn't warn you.***_

_**.**_

Suddenly there was flood of mental images, and along with them came the emotions behind them, i remembered what, if not exactly who the two figures were to me, and i remembered what they had done to me... i growled and this time it wasn't silent._**  
**_

.

Edward frowned, "What are you-" i lunged for the kill.

.

* * *

.

**Edward POV.**

**. **

I stared at Bella's pale form, as she lay there stiff as a board, eyes wide. and glared at my daughter. "What did you do to her!" i demanded**, **Grabbing Carlie, by her left arm, in a brutally tight grip, but i didn't care, all i cared about, was my sweet, dearest Bella, whom i had betrayed, and hurt in so, so many ways, and that i knew, would never, ever forgive me, for what i'd done. i certainly would never forgive me, i don't think anyone could really, not even Carlisle, the most patient, wise, and forgiving person i had ever known, in all my existence, could possibly forgive me.

.

Not that i was even worthy of their forgiveness, not after all that i had done, especially not from my Bella. she must hate me, by all rights she should hate me, and though it would hurt me if she did indeed hate me... i think it would relieve me as well, just a little bit at least.

**.**

Carlie smiled at me, but for once it didn't seem to come within a mile, of those cold brown eyes. "I prevented her From Ripping your head off you Fool!' she snarled, "She was going to kill you, and w- I couldn't let that happen!"then she smiled, "So we showed her things, things that... really should, make that little nightmare, we've wanted, you all to experience, come to pass, it,ll be... Interesting to say the least."

**.**

I frowned, what the hell was she talking, and who was this we, she was referring to. "Carlie, what are you-" but i was cut off by a growl, from behind me, which was followed by a small trickle of thought. *_**They are not your friends, they are not even your family, i am, kill them, and come to me, or come to me and then we can kill them together, it doesn't really matter***_

.

I whirled around ignoring the flash of agony, that shot through my skull as though someone were hammering a nail into it, and saw Bella, lunging for my throat. hands extended, nails looking more like talons.

.

my mind froze, luckily, or unluckily depending on your prospective of things, my instincts didn't freeze up. i automatically raised my hands, and batted her hands aside, brought my left hand back, in one lightning quick motion, and shoved up with brutal force up into her chest, between her breasts.

**.**

i heard the crackle snap of bones shattering under the impact of my fist, she shrieked, and inhuman cry of pain, as she flew back, and slammed against a tree, at about 25 miles per hours... suffice to say the tree**,** didn't stand a chance**. **it crumpled, and fell under the impact, of her hard, cold body. and finally i was able to make a few moves of my own.**  
**

**.**

Bella! i cried, Anguish filling my tone. i leapt down from my perch, and over to where the tree lay. i kicked it away, and looked frantically for my one true love...**  
**

**.**

.

Only to find, that she was gone. i saw a thin, trickle of semiclear liquid, with a slight dark greenish tinge to it, on the ground.. it was venom. i looked around, and ignoring the fact that i'd had a huge strain on whatever it was, that made me able to hear a person's thoughts. i pushed away that small mental barrier, i'd placed between me and that ability, to prevent me from accidentally drawing on it.

.

when the wall was down, i immediatly began regretting it, with lots, and LOTS of searing agony, from pretty much, all over my brain. i fought back a scream, and concentrated on my beloved, i didn't hold out much hope of finding her, seeing as, she could shield herself anytime she wanted to, and my guess was... that she most definitely wanted to.

.

I searched, and searched for miles around, not finding a single trace of any sentient life, besides me and my... daughter. i was about to give up all hopem when i felt a hand push into my own, and i looked down to see Carlie's pale delicate hand in mine, her fingers entwined with my own.

.

I was about to draw my hand back, when i felt... something, something unique, happen. her ability seemed to meld somehow with mine, and just as our abilities did this, so did our mind's as well.

.

And it wasn't the dark, and sickening thoughts, of Carlie that i found... but the warm, sweet, loving thoughts of my dearest daughter... i stared down into her dark beautiful eyes, and understood completely, that the... person, of whom i and others had been reffering to my daughter, and Renesmee and such and such... hadn't been her at all, but a submind, a mind... what was it called, a subconsious mind, right, we all had it, and it while it couldn't normally at least, communicate directly to us, or control the body.

.

it could direct our dreams, in fact it decided whether or not we even had dreams, same went for hallucinations, kinda, i mean if you take some sort of psychedelic drug, you don't have choice but to hallucinate, but its entirely up to your subconscious mind, what those hallucinations were... which i suppose is one reason why you should always try and do your best to be on good terms with your subconscious, lest you end up dreaming of going to school naked, or something, along those lines.

.

I looked down upon at my beautiful sweet, slightly oversensitive, blushing, darling daughter, Renesmee C. Cullen. and she smiled shyly up at me, and i thought it was about the most beautiful and cutest things i had ever seen in my life.

.

But then my thoughts of this matter, were turned over onto the sidelines, as i heard, not just Bella's thoughts, but another, darker one's thoughts, and i felt the venom in my veins turn to ice... i could see the other's thoughts, and i knew, beyond all shades of a doubt, i knew... that over the past few years, me Renesmee, Bella, the whole damn family, had been played, by this Other, i knew that, the the Other, had been watching us for some time, and that he'd longed to be with Bella, and Renesmee for all of the years, that he'd watched us.

.

And i knew that.. it hadn't just been Alice's Prophecy, that had temporarily burned out, my ability, but that it had also been through the influence of this other as well. i snarled, and tried to uncover this Other's identity, I would rip him to shreds, i would burn him alive, i'd hand him over to Jane & Alec, to play with, i'd, i'd. All thoughts of Vengeance were Obliterated, as The Other, reached towards my mind, and before i could do anything about it, wrapped his mental finds around it, in a tight, unforgiving grip.

.

_***Well, well, well, well,***_ he murmured softly, _***What do we have here... the Lover, the pathetic smuck, who hurt her so very, very badly, oh, you have no, idea just how much i've wanted to have you like this, so... helpless, and completely at my mercies, oh bloodsucker, you really have no idea, how long i've wanted this...***_ even as he murmured these mental words, i felt his mental fingers, like slimy Tentacles, stroking my mind, wrapping around it, squeezing, and fondling. i shivered, at the slimy, disgusting grip of his mind, wanting, no NEEDING! to be away from it, to be far, far away from it. it was an instinctual desire, as deeply set in me, as the need to feed on blood was, or the need to breath was in a human.

.

Then just as once more, he squeezed my mind, then uncoiled his slimy grip almost to the point, of which i was free, He wrapped me back up again, but this time, he squeezed, tighter, than ever before, and i felt my mind beginning to crack, like a submarine under a couple hundred feet of water pressure, beyond what it was capable of taking.

.

or perhaps a car slowly being crushed by one of the compacter things. though i think if you put a coconut in the car garbage compacter thing instead, that it would be an even better comparison.

.

And then, as suddenly as the pressure had come, in vanished, and i felt myself float free of his cold, slimy, grasp. _***But no, No i would much prefer it, that when i finally do meet up with you, Edward Dearest, that, you be sane, when i finally get you under my flesh and... Venom (Snort) hands. and besides, even if i did, try it out that way, the Pixy would probably find a way to bring you back. speaking of which you really, REALLY, should talk to her, she is just dying inside you know, not being able to tell anyone of what she sees, not even you, for fear that you'll just make things worse, if you know them before your supposed to. but do you know what really kills her? seeing you and her beloved Niece, fucking like rabbits pretty much every weekend for the past six months.***_

What? Alice Knew! the thought of all that effort, i put into hiding all the things i was doing, with Carlie, the sudden super quick decisions, the not thinking, the... all of IT! for NOTHING! it disheartened me, for i knew that she would have seen, just how much of rabid animal i'd let myself become, she'd seen piece, by little piece of me die... Fuck!

.

I almost withdrew, my consciousness entirely to escape, from the cold, filthy mind, of this Other, but then i caught the edges of Bella's thoughts, Oh dearest beloved Bella. i cried out mentally, and tried to go to her, to tell her i was sorry, but then i realized, with a cold sinking sensation that... it Wasn't Bella, or... rather it was, but as with Carlie, it was a younger, somewhat underdeveloped version of her, but unlike with Renesmee/Carlie, it was, SOmething... Buried, something that hadn't always been there, it was an irrational, short temepered slightly childlike personality...but young though she was, there was also a sense of i don't know, that she was, the original Bella? the old Bella? Fuck it was so COnfusing!

.

And before i had a chance to look, any further into this, i felt this new... or rather old Bella, make a mental spin, to face me, and did a strange flip flop thing with her ability, that i had never seen before. it was as though she had flipped a coin, or a pancake, or well something along those lines, for instead of trying to keep me out, i found myself being drawn into her mind. i resisted the strange force, but it was no use.

.

i found myself, deep, deep inside her mind, deeper than i had ever been in anyone's mind before. and for an instant i saw all that she did, knew all that she did, and i had a sudden deep understanding of just what went on in Isabella Swan's mind. and then, it was gone, it was all gone as though it had never been, all the knowledge, all the understanding, gone.

.

i felt a surge of anguish, at the loss. but the pain of that loss was nothing, compared to the pain of what happened next. even faster than the knowledge had gone, i found myself being shot out of Bella's mind at speeds, that would put superman to shame.

.

And it was painful. i felt parts of my mind, fundamental parts, the things that made me who and what i am, being torn away, with the velocity of which was shot out.. some of it came back, but the rest, i knew, was lost to me forever.

.

I fell back to my own body, and collapsed, as the mental, and physical strain, getting my mental ass handed to me, by The Other, and Bella, made itself known to me, and i collapsed to the ground... darkness, overtook me, and i fell happily into the nearly forgotten, welcoming depths of unconsciousness.

.

* * *

.

**Consumate! that's the word i was looking for Consummate. Yes me and Alec's Number one have consummated our relationship as King and Queen of Nothing. on July 24th 2010, between 9:40 and 10 thirty-five PM... anyway 12th chapter, people, one more chapter, and we are Done with Speak the Little girl's Name. and after a bit, we move on to the final fic in this Trilogy... or we don't depends on how many reviews i get, and their contents... anyway, july 25th 2010. around 6 PM, me and Alec's Number 1, (AKA Whitney) got it on over Cyberspace.. much to her enjoyment, and therefore my enjoyment, though i do wish it actually had been my own physical Tongue, working her till she was shouting my name. (least i like to think that she shouted my name, it does so give me a thrill to think that i am able to please a woman that well) instead of my cybertongue..**

**.**

**Ooooh Cybertongue, that really does sound cool doesn't it. *Giggle* anyway, I do enjoy truly do enjoy Whitney's presence, here up in . my little slice of cyberheaven. it has all the porn, drama action, and humor, any guy could ever ask for you know, i can really escape here, into cyberspace, from my own little problems, i suppose you could say that its my own little... Motherzone. *Grin* Motherzone motherzone motherzone! Come to me now little child, Come to me LICK ME DRY! ooh that last part got me thinking of Whitney, oh how i would love to lick her dry for real, and not just over cyberspace. *SIGH* but then if wishes were wings, Valentine would fly... **

**you know i like that, that has me thinking of some "If wishes were Drugs, Valentine would yadda yada." gonna have to think on this later, but now it is time, for More of Speak The Little Girl's Name.  
**

**.

* * *

**

.

**Carlie POV.**

.

I gazed down, at the unconscious figure, of my father, dispassionately. First i get blindsided, by that limpdick Carlisle, with talk of how My FEELINGS are all perfectly natural and all that crap, then i get sneak attacked by the weak little bitch, Renesmee, then as if that weren't all enough, Edward fucking Cullen has to be stupid enough to strain that delicate little brain of his, to try and search for MOTHER!

.

A growl escaped me, as i thought of her. all perfect, and romantic, and beautiful, and supposed to be all observant and shit, but as recent events i think would show, much to my satisfaction, she wasn't so observant as she thought.

.

_*If she wasn't so observant, then why is it exactly, that you got caught?*_ demanded Renesmee Smugly. i growled wishing i could strangle her. "She only caught, me and Father, because i wanted her TO!" i snarled, "And because the Other wished it to BE so!"

.

*_so sure, of that are you? cause it seems to me, that mother, would have caught on sooner or later, i mean after all, she was able to catch on to the fact that something was indeed going on between you and father."_ the bitch said smugly.

.

i was about to snarl, and try a mental backhand, though it would mean opening up, the mental cage, that held "Dear sweet Renesmee!" in place. when an even better idea occurred to me..

.

I smirked, "This is your body to you know, your just as guilty of screwing father, as i am." Renesmee, tried vehemently to deny it. but we both knew it was a lie, she had after all, been the one to make the first move on father, she had been the one to kiss him first, it had been she to propose sex with him, it was only after his little rejection, that i was able to take some measure of control over the matter, she had still been quite aware, when she'd fucked him... sorry, when WE! had fucked him.

.

"You are, Rensemee, and i know you enjoyed it, just as much as i did," i cooed, "And i'm gonna remind you just how much you really do enjoy doing this with father dearest." i slowly kicked off my boots, pulled off my socks, and began working as the front of my pants. i gazed hungrily down, at father dearest, it had been too long since our last encounter. "Far too long." i murmured softly. As i pushed my jeans down, my long shapely legs. i wore nothing underneath.

.

i got down, next to father, and began stroking the front of his pants. Renesmee as always, tried to perform her usual vanishing trick, that would make it so that she didn't feel most of what we did together. but as i had in a number of times, in the past, when i was annoyed with her, i pulled her back to me.

.

She had relatively little experience as a submind, whereas i had over eight years of said experience, and knew all the tricks of the trade. i brought her close in, till she practically was the person in control, and held her there.

.

i closed my eyes, and made us both feel, the hard length, of our father's cock, beneath the covering of his dark blue jeans. i could feel Renesmee's revulsion as we did this, but could feel her own arousal as well, as she felt what i felt, and desired what i desired.

.

we were nearly one, one mind, one consciousness, one everything, as i unbuttoned his pants, and loosened his zipper, slowly easing him free. i got up on my knees, and swung one leg over him, so that i...we were straddling his hips, and twining our legs with his.

.

i pulled him free, from his pants, and positioned myself over him. ***Enjoy the show, Renesmee, you've earned it.*** i thought smugly, before i lowered myself onto him, and gave myself over to my lust, for him.

.

* * *

.

**Edward POV**

**.**

When i woke, it wasn't to the sensation of killer agony, splitting my skull, though there was pain, there was also a certain amount of pleasure as well. my eyes shot open. and i glared up at me, at a rocking and moaning, Carlie, writhing upon me.

.

And as she rode me, i had a realization very similar to the one i'd had, back in January. and it was that, i, had, had enough of Carlie, for good. i gripped her thighs, and rolled us over, so thati was on top now, and i thrust fast, deep, and hard. And we came one last time together, on the rocks... quite similar really to back when this whole thing had first began really.

.

when we came, it was explosive, addictive, and i wanted to do it again, but i fought that urge, with everything i had, because i knew now, that while a little of it was really mine, quite a bit of it wasn't, but belonged instead to the sick, demented mind of The Other.

And as i stared into Carlie's Deep Brown eyes, i knew, that she also knew, that this would be our last time together.

She closed her eyes, as the last waves of pleasure, from her own orgasm, washed over her quivering frame.

.

* * *

.

**Alice POV.**

.

He DID IT! joy flooded me, as i witnessed Edward, Renesmee, Bella, and... The Other's futures changing. Edward had figured it out, like i'd hoped he had.

.

but then sadness, overtook me. but at what cost? Bella had at least the bella we all knew and loved, was gone, and in her place, was a wild, emotional, beast with the mind of a nine year old girl, fiercely devoted to... the Other, and would stop at nothing to protect him.

.

I saddened me, beyond words, for i had seen what kind of man the Other had been once, i had seen how kind, and loving he'd been to Bella, how he would have died to protect her, i had also seen the horrendous acts, that had shaped him, crafted him into...well i guess the proper term would be monster... maybe unwilling monster, would be even better.

.

And i knew that whatever happened, next. someone was going to die at the end of this, perhaps, more than just one person, but anyway i tried to see a different possible outcome through my own visions, i saw nothing but the death, of someone loved by someone else.

.

And it hurt me, to see all this death, to see all these horrors, and... i wish, i just wish that it would all stop... and soon.

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note: Okay this is The Grinning Psychopath, speaking. self appointed replacement for the Original Grinning Psychopath, Valentine Wolfe. god i loved that guy, still do as a matter of fact, he was magnificent... *Sigh* anyway Name, L-Brian Cooper. gender Male, which you probably know if you bothered to check out my profile, and maybe check out some of my other stories, i mean i got fifteen of em not including this one.**

**.**

**Current affiliation, To Clan Wolfe, lead by Valentine Wolfe, The Grinning Psychopath.**

**.**

**Significant others, formerly, Valentine Wolfe (Deceased) Current, I'm Alec's Number 1, AKA Whitney, (Alive and well)**

**.**

**Favorite drug... hmm that's a tough one. skip.**

**.**

**Race hispanic. i think. anyway my mother is spanish, and my dad is white, i'm calling myself hispanic till someone else says otherwise... (IF you value your sexual organs, you'd best not say a word, that contradicts me)**

.

**Nationality American.**

**.**

**age 15 as of july 19th 2010.**

**.**

**height about 5'6.**

**.**

**weight... last i checked about 130, pounds.  
**

**.**

**build slightly more muscular than average. (Not much) got a lot of muscle in my legs, from me walking about a mile and a half, a couple times a week, to the store. i lift weights a bit, not much, but enough that i'm stronger than most of my friends, who are all in pretty good shape, with quite a bit of muscle of their own, least they have the kind of muscle that really shows itself, mine not so much, least in my arms.**

**.**

**eyes brown,**  
**.**

**Hair black, with a few strands of red here and there, thick slightly curly, i like my hair at about ear length. **

**.  
**

**Face... oval i think.**

**.**

**complexion pretty damn pale under shirt, and pants, same for my hands, but most of the rest of tops my arms, are deeply tanned.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Edward POV.**

**.**

I withdrew, from Carlie. and tucked myself back into my pants. "Get Dressed, Carlie. we have to tell Carlisle, and the rest of the family of this, if we don't god only knows, what The Other will do to Bella!" i shivered thinking about it, i knew that the Other had been someone important to Bella, but for the life of me i couldn't remember WHO! that knowledge had been stripped of me, almost as soon as i'd gotten it, inside Bella's mind.

.

i shivered again, as i recalled, the powerful vortex, that had been Bella's mind, it had been like... like a blackhole, sucking me in deep, into the core, and then just as i had gotten there, to the heart of everything that made Bella, Bella's mind had reversed itself once again, becoming as a White hole, and shooting me out.

.

Parts of me, had been lost... i tried to remember my birthday and... i couldn't! i tried to remember other people's birthday's but FUCK! everyone who was important to me's birthdays, were just gone.. even Bella, and Renesmee's.

.

i tried to remember my former surname, and could only vaguely recall, that it had started with an M!

.

The sudden loss, of knowledge hurt, not only that, but... it felt.. like a violation, a Rape, and i suppose in a way... it had been, in a way in fact, i suppose that, everything in the past year and half had been a rape of sorts. Someone out there, had Forced me and Renesmee, to feel things, things that... weren't ours, against our fucking will. and i felt like curling up into a ball and whimpering.

.

But Then i thought of Bella, and how she needed me, especially after, what me and Carlie had done to her. and so i stiffened my spine, and began to walk to the house, Renesmee trailing slowly behind me.

.

I could hear Renesmee's war with Carlie, Carlie had apparently gotten arrogant enough, that she had thought, she would be able to keep Renesmee in line, even in the throes of passion.

.

but luckily for all concerned except for Carlie of course, Carlie had been wrong... but i still had enough of my ability left, stunted though it currently was, that i could make out the scenes, and sounds of a mental warzone, in the mind that was, Renesmee Carlie Cullen's. i wished i could help Renesmee in this battle with her other self, but i couldn't this was something that could only be settle by Renesmee, and Carlie.. all i or anyone else could do, was wait, pray, and hope, for the best.

.

.

* * *

.

**Renesmee POV.**

**.**

it took everything i had, not to vomit, as well as not give control back over to Carlie. God! i had just, not twenty minutes ago, i had... Fuck! and i remembered all those other times with Father as well. and the urge to vomit magnified a thousand fold.

.

i closed my eyes, tightly shut. i had to think rationally about this. don't get me wrong, father... really, really was a great lover, i mean, some of the memories of the things he'd done to me, had me going weak at the knees... or maybe that was the nausea. but still, it had been some very pleasurable, experiences.

.

but... he was still my father, and that was all i loved him as, a father. nothing more, nothing less.

.

And yet, i could still feel him inside of me, still feel him moving, sliding in and out, i could still smell the incredible wild berry smell of him, still feel his hands on my thighs... i could still remember what it felt like, to have him cum inside me. it was all both sickening, and arousing, my own emotions, not the Other's. i wondered who he was... Carlie knew i think, but she had always shielded her conversations with the man. so i only had the vaguest hint of an idea of what the guy even sounded like.

.

i groaned, as i felt Carlie throw another jab at my mental defenses. i couldn't keep it up, not forever, sooner or Later Carlie was gonna take control again, and Father was going to have to do something drastic, to either get me back, or restrain us.

.

i shivered, as i felt Father's seed, swim around in my stomach... it was purely psychological i knew, but that didn't stop it from feeling any less real. i steadied myself on a nearby tree, as i tried to keep up with, his brisk pace. sometimes i wished i was a full vampire, they never tired, from anything, as far as i knew, at any rate.

.

i had to hold on, i had to keep a firm grip, if i lost control before, or during Father's talk with the family, if i didn't back him up, there was probably little to no chance, at all of us being believed, they'd probably think that Edward had been raping me or something along those lines, and if Carlie gained control... well she'd definitely back up that line of thinking, or one similar to it.

.

And Edward would be banished, and well only god knows what after that. and so With new resolve, i continued running alongside my Father. for him, and for mother, i WOULD! hold on, i would keep my grip on this body, for as long as i possibly could, For them i would make Carlie work for her next fuck.

.

* * *

.

when me and Renesmee, got back. the first thing i did, was go directly to Alice.

.

the instant i opened her door, and crossed the threshold into her room, i was hit with approximately 98 pounds of graceful pixy. she wrapped me in an embrace, that could have crushed an elephant, and as it was it did cause me some actual pain.

.

"Oh Edward!" she sobbed, clutching at me. i returned her embrace awkwardly, Alice was TINY! especially compared to me, where she stood a mere 4'11, i stood a good 6'1. which practically made me a giant compared to her.

.

"I wanted to tell you, i really really did, i wanted to warn you, i wanted to tell you all about what was going to happen, and how it could've been avoided, but everytime i tried, my tongue just seemed to tangle itself in a knot and, and!" she broke down into more tears.

.

it took over fifteen minutes before, i had my pixy, calmed down enough, to speak clearly to me, and so she talked, and i listened. i listened for a good thirty minutes, in growing horror and outrage, as Alice laid out, fact after fact for me. and When Alice finally came to a screeching halt, it wasn't for lack of any further information... but rather that she'd swallowed her own tongue, and i'd had to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

.

Apparently, the powers that be, or whoever was giving Alice her visions, didn't want any further information to be had yet. i snarled in frustration and outrage, pacing around the room. i was grateful that Jasper was apparently off hunting, for if he had been in the room with me, i am almost certain, that he'd of been driven insane with all the emotions, coursing through my body.

.

i'd ranted, and snarled, at Alice, at this Other, at the damn world, at everything in sight! Alice and everything else took the verbal abuse in relative silence, Alice, cringing every now and again, as i made some biting comment about her.

.

And after a good five minutes of this, when i finally ran out of steam, i fell next to her, in the bed, with a groan. and buried my face in my hands.. "I'm sorry alice." i mumbled through my hands, among other apologetic words.

.

we discussed our next course of action, and we agreed, hat the first thing we should do, was inform the family, and let the chips fall where they may.

.

so at 3:00 AM, me Alice, and Renesmee brought the family together in the living room, Renesmee was looking far too pale for my liking, and both me and Alice had offered her many calming words of advice, but it was to no apparent use, Renesmee was losing the fight with Carlie, and sooner or later, probably sooner, but prefferably later, she was gonna lose the fight, and we'd be forced to do something drastic about her.

.

it was a prospect neither me, nor Alice enjoyed very much.

So we decided we had to be quick, in informing the family, if Carlie overtook Renesmee, only god knew what she would say, what she would do, to prevent us from finding and ripping the Other to shreds.

for if What Alice said was true, than he was, at least partially responsible for her gaining enough will and sentience to take Renesmee over, like had been doing for the past year.

.

And so it was that i came to be standing here. with everyone gazing at me Alice, and Renesmee. with varying degrees of concern, and a few with annoyance. (Emmet & Rosalie) and so i with the help of Alice, and Renesmee, began to explain, everything...

.

* * *

.

_** Review please! Lots of Reviews! Your Reviews, are as little pink ecstasy tablets, to me.**_

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

**Co-written with my Dearest Wife, Whitney (AKA) I'm Alec's Number 1. cause she makes, an excellent Renesmee/Carlie, Cullen. speaking of which, she has a new fic out, titled Motherzone, which goes along similar lines as my first Twilight fic, Tongues, and while its not quite up to the Tongues' level of depravity (Really who could come up to my level of Depravity here)**

**.**

**Anyway i would say that i am sorry, for being so late in delivering this chapter... but that'd be a lie, i don't give a damn about the fact that some of you guys have been going through some major Angst withdrawal. all that i care about are your reviews, anyway this is the last Chapter, of this fic. enjoy it, spread word of this fic to your friends, and family, next fic is gonna be Titled Shame Shame.  
**

* * *

.

**Renesmee POV**

.

I looked over as Edward as he began to explain everything. I wasn't ready for this, hell I don't think I was ever going to be. I loved my family and didn't want to see their faces as they looked at me with loathing and disgust in their eyes.

"As everyone knows I left for a little while to search for Renesmee," he murmured looking into each of their eyes steadily. "But you all kept asking how I did it and know I'm ready to tell you the truth." He paused and stared at the wall behind them.

I could feel her, Carlie trying to fight for control, excited, ready to see my family's faces when they found out the dirty little details. But I was fighting back with all my willpower, I would not let her have any satisfaction.

.

"Well I just hope," he continued, "that after you here this you can somehow find it within you to forgive me...though I doubt you will."

"Just remember he did this for us," Alice piped in, "to get Renesmee back." I took a deep breath and began to talk.

.

"It's my fault what happened Father would have never done this if it hadn't been for me." I whispered staring at the floor. I flinched as I felt a jab to my mind as Carlie tried to break through my defenses.

"Renesmee, sweetie what's wrong?" Rosalie looked at me with motherly concern I didn't deserve it. I was filthy, dirty. I had fucked my own Father for gods sakes. Who does that! Certainly not me, ok so maybe my body had but ME, my soul, had never even thought of that, everything that Edward and I had done was Carlie's doing.

"Nothing," I muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Anyway," Father said, when Rosalie opened her mouth to pester me more, "I have been doing something behind your back and I'm so...ashamed of it. Well I guess I should start from the beginning." He looked over at me, our eyes met. It was either now or never.

.

"When I found Renesmee she was depressed and on drugs, and doing things for drugs, giving her body away...you have to understand how painful it was. She is my daughter after all." Rosalie snorted sarcastically.

"Well of course she was sad and depressed. Your just stating the obvious for us right now Edward," she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Rose, please," Carlisle whispered. He gave us this look, it was one of pain and sorrow and most of all fear. From what I was seeing he had an idea of where this was heading but he didn't want to believe it. I looked at him feeling my heart break into a millions pieces.

This would be all my fault if our family fell apart.

.

_**Yeah it would be all your fault so if you let ME take over for awhile I could ease the pain of it**_. I could tell Carlie was getting panicked. This was the first time that I had taken control and kept it for this long. I ignored her and stared at the floor biting my lip.

"Well," he continued, "Carlie and I made a trade, for her to stay...I would...," he took a deep breath and turned away from everyone, he covered his face, "I would..."

"You would what Edward!" Rosalie said, annoyed. "Get on with it! It can't be that bad."

"But it is Rosalie," he said giving a bitter laugh, "for her to stay I had to sleep with her. My own daughter." There was silence. Nothing but gut wrenching silence.

I could hear Carlie cackling gleefully in the background.

.

**We got you, we got you**, she chanted. I could see her pointing and dancing around in circles, a cruel smile playing on her face. A sob brought me out of my head. Sweet Grandma Esme was covering her face but other then her sobbing there was no noise. Even Carlisle, then man that loved her, was not making a move to comfort her. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle were all frozen, staring at us, their eyes glassy.

Rosalie was the first to pull out of the trance. Her icy beauty turned even colder if possible by the sneer her face set into.

"Your joking right?" She asked glaring at us. "What is wrong with you guys! This is not funny! Renesmee would never do that would you!" She looked at me pleadingly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I wasn't thinking," and me, being the fool I was, thought she would let me give her a hug. My arms were halfway around her stone cold body and she jerked away from me. She snarled and pointed a perfectly manicured finger nail at me. She glared at me, her expression filled with nothing but absolute disgust and hatred.

.

"Don't you dare touch me, you sick little girl!" She snarled at me. "It was a mistake for your mother and I to fight for you, for us to let you live! Your not worth it!" Rosalie stepped forward with each word until our faces were inches apart. She put her hand up and I tensed waiting for the blow. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was holding her wrist, twisting it back. She let out a sharp cry of pain and jumped back several feet. I looked at her pleadingly, asking her to forgive me with my eyes. She shook her head and her angry expression took on a sad look.

She looked at Father and sighed.

"So this is why you took would sneak off together and be gone for hours at a time," she didn't say it as a question but as a statement. I hesitated, scared to look at everyone before deciding to be brave and taking a chance. Carlisle and Esme's faces were sad and disappointed, Emmett looked like it was still registering it his brain, even if he was a vampire he was still well...just Emmett. And last came Jasper, his face kept flickering he was feeling so many emotions from everyone. It looked like it was taking a toll on him.

.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I know that still doesn't make any of this OK but I just want you to know that I'm not proud of my actions." I looked them in the eyes, trying to put as much sincereity in my words. So they would get the message.

Carlisle shook his head, his face for once looked haggard, his brow was creased, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I need time to think about this." He sighed and started up the stairs slowly.

"I'll join you," Esme murmured. She walked past us. I went to touch her shoulder but dropped it as she flinched away from my hand. I blinked rapidly, trying to will the tears away.

**Oh is the little baby going to cry.** Carlie said tauntingly. I felt fury, I had never known before wash over my body. Using all my mental strength I slammed into her, forcing a mental wall between us, I could feel her hammering on it, crying out in alarm. I smiled inward gleefully. For now she was beaten, but I didn't think it would last that long. The Other would come back and give her more power.

.

I looked at Rosalie, she turned form me and grabbed Emmett's hands, they disappeared into the woods.

I turned to the last two remaining. Alice and Jasper, she gave me a gentle smile while he tried to look laid back and calm, though I could smell tension in the air, taste it on my lips and tongue... it tasted a lot like the way bleach smelled.

.

* * *

.

**Edward POV.**

**.**

I saw Renesmee, out of the corner of my eye, as i watched nearly everyone, slowly file out... slowly for vampire's that is. i saw how she shuddered every once in a while, to stroke beads of sweat, from her head. i could guess, what was the reason behind it. Carlie, Yes something would need to be done about Carlie. she couldn't stay in Renesmee's head, fuck but how did you deal with an alternate personality problem?

.

it wasn't anything physical, so you couldn't destroy it, therapy i guess... but fuck, if we weren't all going to need therapy after all of this was done.. i saw Renesmee fight back tears as Rosalie, and Esme shunned her

.

And i felt bad for her, i wanted to shout out to them, to tell them of Carlie, and The Other, and about Bella... but patience, i had to have patience, the family had just had a major blow struck, they needed to process it slowly, they didn't us overloading them with information.

.

so i sat down next to Renesmee, ruffled her hair, and waited. and as i waited, i willed mental strength to Renesmee, and whispered, "Be strong for me baby girl, be strong, and Don't let Carlie take control, we will get through this, and they'll.. they have to understand that it wasn't YOU!" i growled, "You were pushed aside, weakened by your grief, when they come back we'll tell them about Carlie, Bella, The Other, all of the rest of it, and they'll understand... they have to." i was a hundred and twenty six, years old... and i was feeling every second of it.

.

I felt a surge of panic, and grief, as i remembered Bella, as i remembered all of that hate... hate directed at ME! and Renesmee, but not just for hurting her, but for being on the wrong side of... Who? The Other, certainly, But WHY?

.

Why did this Alterego of Bella's, care so much for The Other, that she'd lash out at me the way she did.. and also How had she done it? i had never felt anything like that.. whatever it was.

.

it just didn't make Sense! it was a puzzle, of which' Pieces, i still was looking under the bed, and inside the fucking couch.

.

I sighed, and settled back down into the couch, next to Renesmee, thinking only of Bella, and the coming troubles ahead.

.

* * *

.

**Isabella POV.**

**.**

i thought of him, i thought of how he had held me, i thought of how he had always soothed away all my hurts, always treated me as though were something... precious, something to be cherished and loved.. he had always loved me, always cared for me more than anyone else ever could i felt.. i felt something swing around my wrist, and a little drawer in my mind, seemed to rattle.

.

i ignored it, in favor of the protective warmth of him... always him, i would always choose him, always choose his loving warm dark eyes, choose his dark curls, and his powerfully built arms, and his large hands. he would protect me like no other could, he would cherish me, he would love me... he would do everything in his power, to ensure that we were never separated... never again.

.

I stared out across the sea, feeling his presence there, on that island far, far out across the sea, felt his strong comforting arms around me, and so steeling myself, for what came next. slowly i waded out to see, and began the long swim out to that isle to where i knew resided the one man who could ever possible fully understand me. and inside my head came a small desperate voice whispering, *_Noo! Edward can understand us, he loves us, we would be safe with him!*_

_._

_***Ahh yes, Edward***_ i thought smugly, _***remind me please, isn't Edward the one, who hurt us so so very badly, with that bitch of a daughter of ours? Hmm, He could never hurt us, never, he has nothing but our best interests at heart, unlike your Edward!* **_the voice fell silent. and i continued my swim.. to the one i wanted, to my own superman, to the only one who really cared._**  
**_

* * *

**de de de duhhhn. Who is The ONE you WANT! Who is your superMAN! Who is The OTHER! Hmm, guesses guesses... come on people, oh why do i even bother, i swear. anyway its a slow day here in little old texas, least for me, and unfortunately that slowness seems to have extended to my dealers.. 13 ecstasies, a small bag of cocaine, and 7 eights of a gram of marijuana. now when i have 7 eights of a gram of marijuana i consider myself to be... out of marijuana.. unfortunatly its still weed, and the cops had nothing better to do than bust me for it. *Sigh*  
**

.

_**but i still got the ecstasy, which was safely hidden, in a small compartment in my shoe, and i was able to ditch the cocaine.. so thankfully they just let me off with a warning. despite, or maybe because my history.**_ **but still, means i'm gonna have to take something else to get me nice and relaxed enough to sleep, *Shrug* so i guess Robitussin will have to do, i've used it before, and while its not the best of drugs, it'll do for my intentions. **

.

**

* * *

**

.

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esme, and Carlisle. came back before Rosalie and Emmett did. neither of them exactly meeting our gazes. we all just sat there on one of the three couches, in the living room. the silence was deafening in its intensity, and the tension in the air was palpable.

.

Finally Esme broke the silence. "Why'd you do it, Renesmee?" she asked staring at Renesmee, hurt and betrayal clear in her topaz eyes. Renesmee looked at her, a stricken expression on her delicate lovely features. "It wasn't exactly me, Gramma," she said softly looked down. "I'm... not all i used to be.. i'm.." she sobbed, and again i saw a sheen of sweat break on her forehead. i patted her on the back reassuringly, pressing a gentle kiss to her head.

.

i looked over at Esme, "She's split, Mother," i said softly, holding Renesmee, gently rocking her."Renesmee, couldn't take all the grief, all the pain, that Jacob's death caused her.. so she.. had someone else take it," i looked down, "Someone who was used to that sort of pain, who knew how to deal with it."

.

Carlisle who'd been listening intently, sat straight up, staring at us. "A split personality disorder?" he whispered staring at Renesmee. "Yes," i confirmed nodding, "She only just recently got her own mind back, i can vaguely hear, her and Carlie's struggles, but its only a matter of time before, Carlie get's a boost of willpower, from the Other."

.

Carlisle stared at me confused. "Your ability's back, Carlie? Whose the Other, I-" i cut him off gently, "My ability is only partly back, and using it is still stressful for me, particuarly around Alice,"

.

Alice shot me an apologetic look, and scooted back from me, a few inches more, so that she was sitting on the edge of her couch. "And Carlie, is what were referring to Renesmee's current predicament as, and The Other, is the reason why Bella isn't here,with us."

.

Carlisle stared at me, his gaze still bewildered, and then worried, as he abruptly remembered, Bella, "Edward," he asked, staring at me, worry clear in his gaze, "Where is Bella, she hasn't-" he was cut off midsentance, as Rosalie and Emmett came back, Emmett not meeting either mine, nor Renesmee's gaze.

.

"Bella isn't What!" demanded Rosalie, glaring openly, at Renesmee, and me. "Did she run away, did she go to the volturi to Kill herself!" she asked venom dripping from her words, (No pun intended) "Can't say i'd blame her, finding out that Her husband is Cheating on her and all, With HER OWN Daughter No LESS!" she seethed, and i hissed at her, i felt my hackles rise, the only thing that kept me from lashing out at her, was the faint, hiss i heard, from Carlie.. and the psychic scream of purest agony, i heard from Renesmee, Carlie was breaking loose.

.

* * *

_**Renesmee POV.**_

.

.

I had held on as long, as i possibly could, under the circumstances, but in the end, Carlie with her mental will combined with the Other's was just too strong. i'd felt The Other enter my head, around the same time as Esme had asked her question, and had been fighting off the both of them, as well as could really be expected... but then they weakened my will, by drawing on the one man i think i could ever truly love.. Jacob Black.

.

They threw image after image at me, of Jacob Black, Taunting me with his memory, twisting some, to show me, how he probably would have reacted if he had still been alive now, to witness all the dirty deeds, me and father, committed together.

.

but the kicker came in a group of Three, Renesmee threw a twisted memory, that had him spitting venomous hateful words, at me, cursing me as a disgusting, gaudy whore, a slut who was undeserving of his love, and him running off with Leah, to make love to her in the woods. the second came when Rosalie spat some hateful words of her own at me, the woman who had once cared for me, as if i were her own child.

.

And the third came when The Other, as subtle and craft as ever, threw a simple image, an image of me and Jacob at the alter, in a park, here in Seattle, him placing the fine silver ring on my finger with several large red Diamonds on it, and the look of everlasting love in his eyes, a look that lasted, even as the image changed, twisted itself so that the park we were in, with my grandfather as the priest, and Edward close to my side, changed, the grass turning to ash, the few around us nothing but burned husks, and twisted roots, the small crowd of once cheering people, turned into a bloody mass of crying screaming wretches,

.

the sky once a brilliant blue, now gray and cloudy, raining down ash, and water, upon me and all of my family.. my family, mother, laying dead next to a half broken fire hydrant with her heart ripped out of her chest Jasper sucking the a black substance from it, Alice weeping her hands covering the bloody holes where her eyes had once been, Carlisle and Esme, burned broken bodies on the ground.

.

And Edward, on his knees before me, kissing, and sucking, my lower intimate parts, bathing my hot flesh in the heated caress of his words, his tongue, and his lips, his fingers stroking me even as he fucked me, slaying both his own, and my souls of virtue, as he did this. the broken, terribly ravaged body of Jacob Black, and even as i leaned up against a tree alternating between laughing, and moaning, as Edward sucked and licked me dry, the smacking of his lips, the sucking sound, of his mouth, the slippery wet sounds of his tongue sliding and lashing at my delicate flesh, audible even over the cries of Alice, and the raging of the flames, and oh god Jacob..

.

i saw life in his eyes, and his chest rising and falling, the motions growing weaker, and slower, and even as he breathed his last breath, i saw never ending, passionate, love in his dark, dark beautiful eyes.

.

I threw back my head, and screamed, from the orgasm that, Edward's probing fingers, his long talented tongue, his sucking mouth, his kissing lips, ripped through my body, from the horror of all that lay around me, from the dark joy that radiated from Carlie, but most of all, from the burning flames of love, that seared my psychic flesh. and even over all the cries of the dying, and the death rattles, of the recently deceased, and my own screams, i heard him, heard him as clear as if he had shouted the words, "I love you." three words... three simple words, that shouldn't have but did indeed, break me.

.

My walls crumbled, Carlie's chains, broke, The Other Laughed... and I screamed.

.

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

.

.

There wasn't much i asked for from life, other than, i never be seperated from my Beautiful wife again, and that i never, become the raging monster i was back in my earlier newborn days with Maria.

.

As long as those two wishes were granted, i was generally as happy as can be. But, the threat that this Other posed, and the struggle my niece was forced to undertake, against both the Other, and her alternate personalty, plus the effect that all this darkness, was having on all of us, even my dearest wife, was disturbing, and Wrong, the darkness i felt emanating off of Edward and Renesmee, was too much like the darkness i'd felt off maria, for comfort.

.

And it had me on edge. And when i felt the sudden rage, and despair, and darkness, surge up from Renesmee, i knew what was about to happen even Before Edward did, and maybe even before Alice did.

.

I surged up to my feet, and in front of Rosalie, before anyone could react, and just in time, to catch the brunt of Carlie's attack. i grunted, as i felt her nails dig into my flesh like the talons they were, i grabbed her up, by the front of her shirt, and flung her up, around, and down into the wood of the house, forcing her down, down into the wood, and placing my hand hard against the hallow of her throat.

.

Carlie may have been a half vampire, but she was half human as well, and therefore half alive, and thus entitled to all the weaknesses that being alive entailed... such as Breathing.

.

Carlie tried desperately to claw, at my own throat, and i let her, i was dead, i had no weakness. i grinned wolfishly down, at her panicked expression. "Jasper," Alice said cautiously, "Ease down, she's not a threat, ease down, we want her alive."

.

Slowly i realized the truth of her words, and eased my grip up a little, so that Carlie wouldn't die of suffocation, and so instead sent a wave of lethargy across to her, and almost immediately she began nodding off, into unconsciousness. when i was certain, that she wasn't going to be much trouble, for a few hours at least, i relinquished my grip, on her throat, and eased her head down gently to the floor.

.

* * *

.

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I watched somberly, as Jasper, lowered my Daughter's head down the floor gently, "Okay, what the hell was THAT!" demanded Rosalie, pointing down at the unconscious figure of Renesmee_**.**_

_**.**_

"That," i said glaring at Rosalie, "Is the other reason i brought you all here, tonight, Renesmee, both did, and didn't have sex with me multiple times this past year and a half."

.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked Confused.

.

"He means Renesmee has a split personality disorder," Carlisle said quietly, from Renesmee's side, he stood up, and rubbed at his eyes, "He and Renesmee have apparently been calling her Carlie, and she's the one who insisted on...," he paused, swallowing hard, "on having this relationship with him."

.

"Yeah," grunted Emmett, who had been for the most part silent throughout the entire conversation, he had been staring at Renesmee's motionless form, but now he turned a steely glare at Edward, the muscles in his arms bunching together. "But that still doesn't explain why you did it Edward." he growled.

.

I couldn't read much of his thoughts, but what i did, read was less than complementary towards me. he was thinking of all the times, i and Renesmee had gone hunting, or had gone sight seeing or other such father/daughter expeditions, and thinking of all the times, Bella and he had waved them goodbye, wishing them a good time.

.

"Emmett," i closed my eyes, not wanting to stare into his accusatory gaze any longer than necessary, he and Bella were close, very close, almost like real siblings really. "You know how bad everyone, was back when Renesmee left us, you know how, how badly Rosalie was hurting, how dead Bella was, how sad Esme was, how tortured Alice was for not being able to see Jacob's death... you know and i know, you remember the night did this,"

.

i rolled the sleeve of my long-sleeve shirt up to expose the jagged scars in my flesh, that spelled out, Renesmee C. Cullen.

.

"We all would have done anything to get her back, Em, you know it i know it, You think the consequences of doing what i did with her, didn't occur to me? well your wrong, i knew the consequences. i knew and i didn't care, so long as it meant that i would see that this family was bright and happy again, i would do it... i would fuck her, i would such her, i would love her... i would hate her, and i feed her addiction to sex.. i would do everything in my power, to see to it, that we were a happy family again, no matter what it cost me."

.

i looked down, to gaze sorrowfully down at my feet, "I don't expect you, any of you to understand, but the important thing here is Bella," i looked up at all them again, determination filling me. "i found out this evening, that someone has been manipulating us, all of us, someone that Bella knows, someone with some special ability or Abilities, me and Renesmee have been calling him the Other... and He is responsible for a lot that's been happening."

.

They all listened with Rapt attention, as i spoke.. Carlisle was fascinated, and horrified by my description of Bella's own Personality problem, and by her seemingly new ability.

.

Emmett was disgusted, and enraged by the gull of this Other, to think that he could just walk into our lives and try and shake us apart like this, and really wanted to rip him apart.

Rosalie likewise was enraged, and disgusted, only it wasn't just directed towards the Other, but at Renesmee, and myself as well,

.

Esme was a mix of horrified, concerned, and just a bit disgusted.

.

Jasper... Jasper was his usual calm, controlled self, but i could see the simmering rage he felt, towards this Other, and Carlie, and by their joint effort, to tear this family apart, and like Emmett, he really wanted to take a crack or three at him.

.

Alice was just about the same as me, only quite a bit more secretive, and it was obvious she still wasn't telling us everything, but i knew that it wasn't of her choosing, she wished that she could tell us, she wanted more than anything else in the world, to tell us what was coming, to tell us, how we could avoid it, but she couldn't she just couldn't.

.

i felt bad for her, but still i felt even worse for Renesmee and Bella, and even myself. there was no way my relationship with either the love of my life, or my only daughter, was gonna come out of this intact.

.

Nothing would be the same. We were a broken family that couldn't be put back together.

.

"So," Jasper drawled, "what are we going to do?"

"I dont know, we need to figure this all out, the Other's identity and most important where he has Bella and why did he want her in the first place." I ran a hand through my mussed up hair and covered my face. I groaned, this was too much to think about, to worry about, even for a vampire.

.

"We could go to the Volturi," Jasper Suggested quietly, not looking at any of us, as well all turned to stare at him, "I know their pretty bad, but at least they never tried anything like this, i mean... This Other, He's manipulating our emotions, and our very Relationships, if what your telling us is accurate, and while Aro has had Chelsea, try and Manipulate our relationships, he's never had her try and twist our relationships, so that we would end up cheating on, and lying, to each other. with Demetri's help, we could maybe-"

.

"No need, i know where they are." came Renesmee's soft, silky voice. we all turned to look at her, eying her cautiously, as she sat up, rubbing at her throat. "You all know that island, that the first season of survivor, took place on?" she asked, her voice slightly scratchy from Jasper's throttling of her.

.

Jasper shot me, an apologetic look, and i waved it off, using sign language to communicate to him, *Its not a problem, you did what you had to, and in any case i'm not the one you should be apologizing to.*

He nodded, and we both turned our gull attention back on Renesmee. "Yes I think its just called Survivor Island.. are you saying that he's taking her there?" i asked, frowning.

She nodded, "Yes, i can feel them, or rather, i can feel him and Bella's other self.. i can even catch a glimpse of what their thinking, every now and then."

.

Carlisle was now frowning alogn with me. "A psychic connection?" he asked incredulously. "I'd heard of such things, but, i always thought they were just myths.. though i suppose i shouldn't be all that surprised," he lamented shooting a brief smile at me and Alice, "After all, we are vampires, and a great number of our species have some fascinating abilities of their own, that have to do with psychic energy."

.

.

Alice grinned at him, and even i smiled a little at his excitement, despite the current situation. "So are you certain, that their there?" i asked her, not willing to belive that it would be this easy, to locate them.

.

she nodded, biting her lip softly. "Yes, well... um he is on the island," she lamented after second, "But Mother," she cast her eyes, down softly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Her mind is, a bit of a mess, I can't really be certain, but i think she's still on her way to the island, i feel... Water, lots, and LOTS of salt water all around her.. she's swimming There!" her tone was alarmed, and i didn't blame her. though there was relatively little that could actually, damage us Vampires, Shark teeth, were very, VERY sharp, and there was some chance that a shark could gather up the courage to attack Bella, and maybe even, if the shark was quick enough or lucky, manage to rip off Bella head!

.

"Wait just a moment?" Rosalie said softly, but with a suspicious edge to her tone, and we all turned to look at her. "How do we know, that this is you Renesmee? how do we know, that this isn't Carlie talking, and throwing us off into the completely opposite direction, from where Bella and The Other is?"

.

I glared at her, and a sharp retort was about to fly off the tip of my tongue... but then i stopped, and looked at my daughter. Rosalie as much as i hated to admit it... had a point. though my ability did seem to be returning, i was still having some bad headaches, and it was still pretty unreliable. So reluctantly i turned to Jasper. "Jasper, what do her emotions say?" i asked tightly.

.

His attention focused on Renesmee, carefully, and after a moment, he shrugged and looked all the rest of us. "As far as i can tell, she's completely herself, though she is ab it tenser than usual, that can easily be attributed to her struggle with Carlie."

.

"So i guess that settles it then," i said tiredly, "We're going to Borneo."

.

* * *

.

**The Other POV.**

_**.**_

_**I met my Dearest Isabella, on the shore of my Island. with a tight Embrace, and a soft chaste kiss on the lips. "Welcome home, Izzy." i said warmly, and she giggled, and got that expression that had always been accompanied with her trademark blush, i missed that. She punched me, lightly on the shoulder. *I told you before,* she whined, into my mind *I prefer Bella.***_

_**.**_

_**I ruffled, her hair playfully, "Whatever you want Izzy," i laughed teasingly, dodging her next swipe easily, much to her annoyance. "just so long as you stay here with me, i am happy, oh were going to have such fun, but first, there are these two tourists who got lost from their group about an hour ago, and they have an exceptionally fine taste to them, if i do say so myself." i Grinned at her.  
**_

.

**_"What do you say, to a little midday snack, before we spill our guts to each other, and other such things?" i asked. and she Grinned right back at me, and gestured for me to lead the way._** _**I wrapped one arm companionably around her slender waist, and with the one person who i had ever really cared about, in tow. We vanished into the forest, and easily slipped into the predatory mode, that was so natural to us, and began to move in, to prey upon the weakling mortals, that had been so careless as to **_**_get themselves lost, in my... Our Realm. hmm Our Realm... i'd have to get used to that.  
_**

**_.  
_**

* * *

.

**Renesmee**. **POV.**

**.**

**.**

Someone once, said not all that long ago, though i still don't remember who, that being thrown bodily out of a Jet about a thousand feet up in the air, was the most exhilarating, and hilarious experience a person would ever have the good fortune to experience, whoever said that, should be shot, and then stabbed in cock with a rusty nail. I reflected silently, even as i alternated between screaming, swearing, and praying to every deity i could think of (Including some of the less reputable ones.) for all i was worth.

**.**

Over the course of about three hundred years, my family, has managed to accumulate a large, LARGE amount of money. and apparently its enough, Emmett and Rosalie, have actually managed, to buy themselves their very own Private jets. which everyone agreed, would be a great way to get to the island, without calling much undo attention to ourselves... which is how i came to be falling about a million miles per second, down, down, DOWN! towards what had just moments before appeared to be but a tiny boulder!

.

.

I swore a terrible vengeance upon Emmett's head, even as i fell, if i lived through this, i was gonna make his life a living Hell! even if i didn't i was gonna haunt him senseless, make him beg for death, no matter how painful. show him Not to toss me out of moving jet. Hmmph!

.

i remembered Jasper's quiet slight southern drawl, telling me not to pull the damn cord of my pack, till i was about 300 feet away from the ground, and it was all my will not to pull the damn cord right away. and to make matters worse, Carlie was whispering her enjoyment of my discomfort to me, taunting me, and badgering me, trying to get me to take the walls down, to lash out at her.

.

Luckily for me, Carlie without the Other's help, was mostly too weak to do any real damage to my will, i just had to stay awake, and alert, and above all sober. the cocaine and Meth i'd been taking over a year ago, had unhinged my mind slightly, not enough to throw me all the way off the train tracks of sanity, but enough so that, Carlie was able to take control.

.

i counted silently, as i fell in the privacy of my own head, even as i screamed, and when i figured it was about 300 hundred feet, i yanked on the cord, and salvation spread from my back like a set of wings.

.

And as my rapid descent, was brought up short, with a jerk, i felt tears of relief fall down my face. when i was about 40 feet from the ground, i ripped myself free from my pack, allowing myself to drop the remaining distance. a potentially fatal distance for a human, but child's play for a half vampire like myself.

.

the instant my feet settled on the ground, the nausea i'd been feeling for the past, oh 2 years, intensified a thousand fold, and it took everything in me not to hurl up my lunch. and the faint annoying buzz, that had been Carlie, was suddenly a loud, thundering presence in my mind, and suddenly the thick walls of stone. i'd constructed around, Carlie, were suddenly more like that bamboo and paper stuff, the Chinese and other Asian people's had for walls.

.

Thin, Brittle, easy to rip. i felt dark taloned hands, reach for me, from somewhere south of me, reaching for the walls, trying to give Carlie that Final burst of energy she needed, to break free, and overwhelm me. i felt a familiar marble hand, on my shoulder, and i leaned into the hand. drawing energy from it, to combat the sickness that roiled up in me, as well as The Other, and Carlie. and slowly The Other retracted his hands, and Carlie settled back down to an annoying buzz.

.

I opened my eyes, and smiled up at my father's golden eyes. "Thanks." i said gratefully, my voice brittle.

"Anytime, Ren." he smiled flashing, his perfect white teeth, and i felt Carlie's dark attraction as well as my own faint sickening lust for him rise up, i batted those feelings aside easily, thinking of all the pain, i'd caused him, and mother.. Oh mother. Father's smile vanished, to be replaced by a frown. "We must be close by, i actually got flash of his thoughts when i touched you, and i still am getting a faint hint of his presence."

.

I felt anger, rise up in me, as i thought of The Other, and all the suffering he'd caused, i wanted him, i wanted to feel his head in my hands, i wanted to hear the screeching sound, like metal, and glass. as i twisted his head from his shoulders, he would pay, if nothing else good came from this, i'd make sure that, that much did. i would personally guarantee, that he payed, for all the things, he made me do, for all the suffering he and Carlie, forced me to inflict upon Father, and Mother.

.

"Yes," Father said softly, pressing a small kiss to my forehead, "WE will make him pay for all that he has done." he said softly putting an extra emphasis on "we"

.

* * *

.

**The Other, POV.**

**_._**

**_I watched them as they entered my realm, from the sky. How bold of them, to think they could just fly in here, and stomp around MY land. i would show them, WE would show them, me and Dearest sweetest Isabella._**

**_._**

**_She rocked back and forth on her feet, keening softly, wanting, Needing! to attack, needing to kill. her eyes already shone Deep mahogany, with the blood of the tourists, we had preyed upon earlier_**.

.

_**I looked proudly at my younger half, heh my younger half... it had been too long since i'd called anyone that,**_ **_and that was what Isabella was to me, my younger half, she was a part of me, so great that if she ever died, a large part of me would die as well._**

**_._**

**_Which was why my next Decision, about the coven, so called "Family" was going to be so hard. they would kill me on sight, without a second thought about it her though... Her, they would hesitate, they would do everything in their power to try and sway her back to their pathetic ways. they were a disgrace to all self respecting Strigoi such as myself._**

**_._**

**_i reached for her hand, and showed her exactly what my thoughts on this were. and she nodded, agreeing that it was the best way. she leaned in close to plant a small quick kiss on my lips before, bounding off, to wreak bloody havoc, on her former family._**

.

_**Poor bastards, wouldn't have clue what hit them. were my thoughts, before i gave myself, over to my Bestial self. and bounded off in another direction entirely, to meet the invaders of my island. Whoops there i go again, Our Island. **_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

**Renesmee POV.**

**.**

I felt The Other, and Mother's presence's nearby, through Carlie's mind. i couldn't get an exact location, i just knew that they were both close, Really Close. and that, there was a strange, Oneness to their minds, it was as though they were two halves of one piece, or that Yin Yang thing. though at this point in space and time, it was rather hard to tell which was the cold dark contracting one, and which was the bright active upward one, though i'd put money on the fact that, it was probably The Other that was the first, and Mother that was the second. it was only logical, but i couldn't be a hundred percent certain.

.

.

I felt Jasper's calm prescence come up beside me, as i walked about six feet behind Edward and Alice. We had all decided that it would be more or less for the best, if we were all to split up. i, Jasper, father, and Alice. were group 1, Emmett Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were group two.

.

"Uh Renesmee," Jasper said softly, looking at me uncertainly. "I just wanted to say that i'm sorry, for, you know." he gestured toward my throat, which had long since healed, all traces of bruises. "Oh its nothing," i said somewhat shyly, "You did what you had to do, its not like i left you much of a choice, other than to knock me out, and stuff."

.

he nodded, but he still looked apologetic. "Still i'm sorry Ness, i uhm kinda, lost control there." i stiffened at the use of that name, pain lancing through me, as it brought back many, MANY memories of one Jacob Black. Jasper sighed, and shook his head apologetically, "Sorry, sorry Renesmee, i its just, with all that's been going on here lately, i'm having trouble not reverting to old habits." he said solemnly, and i felt the pain drain away from me, to be replaced with a calm cheerfulness. I gave him a grateful look, and he smiled, happy at having made me happy.

.

His smile was the last thing i saw, before the world turned white with agony, and despair, and loneliness. When i came to, it was with a terrifying realization, and that was that i was no longer the ruler of my body's actions.

.

I turned around, and around in my mind, and saw nothing but blackness. i was alone, and hurt, and completely cut off from all traces of my body. i was lost, isolated, cut off, trapped, nothing left of me to be reconnected.

.

_**Isolated.**_ **_by Chiasm._**

.

**_

* * *

._**

_**Isabella POV.**_

.

I lie in wait, for my Other Half's mental signal, that would inform me, when we would join mind's to overwhelm the whelping's mind, and give its other Mind reign over the body. i watched as the Bronze haired one conversed with the tiny one, i could dimly recall him, but i really didn't want to, just looking at him, brought an overwhelming hurt, to my chest, that i really, didn't want to face.

.

Yet i couldn't ignore him, something deep inside me called to him, longed for him even. it was confusing, and it hurt. Shouldn't my other half be the one who i wanted so? shouldn't he be the one i would feel safe with? a large part of me screamed YES! and another part said No. I-i, i couldn't think of this. i turned my attention back to the whelping, and the honey haired one.

.

And crouched down, low. the Honey haired one, Jasper, i dimly recalled his name was. he had the look a predator about him: lean, calm, dangerous. and i got the sense that he could be lightning fast when he needed to be. he would be the first to go.

.

I felt the signal from my Other, and twisted my mental shields around into the shape of a radar dish, at least that's how i always thought of them as, and sent out my mind, to join with his. and instantly i felt my power increase a thousand fold. and i knew, what i needed to do. i sent out a burst of psychic energy, aimed not at the Lesser mind, as it had always been before, but at the main mind. the mind that had always been in control since birth. and forming a long blade with our thoughts, we sliced clean through the ties, that bound the mind to the body, and it fell, to be replaced by the lesser.

.

And i leapt, for the kill.

.

* * *

.

**Jasper POV.**

.

.

I instantly felt the change in Renesmee, and got a wave of Lethargy ready to knock her out, but before i could send forth the burst of energy that would, tap into the correct parts of the brain that held the chemicals in Renesmee's body, that would cause her to fall asleep. i felt another surge of animalistic emotion behind me, and felt hard quick Kick delivered to the center of my back, and felt the bones crackle.

.

i groaned, and fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed. and before i could recover my wits, i felt two hands, wrap around my left arm, and then a hard tug, followed closely by a loud screeching sound, and suddenly i found a whoe solar system of pain, i didn't realize existed.

.

i screamed and clutched at the stump, that had once held my arm. And felt someone, no Two someone's land upon me, clawing and tearing at my flesh. i felt venomous teeth sink into my neck, and yet another set of teeth, though not venomous sink into the flesh of my right shoulder.

.

and i knew, beyond all shades of a doubt, that i was screwed... funny, i always thought that Alice would be the death of me, with all her shopping. i mused, before my head was ripped from my shoulders, and tossed aside, and i lost all conscious thought.

.

* * *

**Carlie POV.**

**.**

Free! i was Freeee! at last, at long last i was completely free! i didn't even have a dying hint, of that weak little bitch's mind.

.

these were my thoughts, as i ripped at my former Uncle's flesh. i heard my former Aunt's scream of anguish, as Mother ripped and tore at his throat, enough so that i could grab his head and twist it right off. i sucked at the viscous fluid that flowed from the stump of his neck, thoughtfully, before tossing his head aside.

.

i turned to face, the screaming Pixy, and found myself hit with what amounted to as Cannonball, of furious pixy. i felt lightning fast, punchs slaps, kicks, and scratches, thrown at me from every whichway. she moved far quicker, than i ever could have possibly imagined, and before i knew it, i found myself retreating before this furious harpy's blows.

.

Fuck! i swore, i couldn't land a single blow on her, i thought furiously, for a way to get her back, and an idea occured to me... an evil idea. i grinned and when she next struck, i forced every single experience in my life, every experience i had drawn from both the Other, and Mother's live's into that single touch.

.

And Alice fell, dropped like a rock to the ground, shaking, and mumbling to herself, as she found herself overwhelmed with sights, and thoughts, that weren't hers, she'd be out for a good long twenty minutes at least.

.

I turned around, and found myself confronted, with Daddy dearest himself. Edward. i sneered at him, as he got his hands up to defend himself, his face screwed up into a poker face, as he concentrated on me, and my thoughts, undoubtedly trying to anticipate my next course of action.

.

i smirked at him, while stroking my labium gently, as i remembered his lips and tongue, on me, stroking me, tasting me. and his face turned to a look of disgust. and i struck. too easy, i thought smugly, as my hand went out to rip his head from his shoulders.

And as with may things, as it turned out, it had been too easy, in mind at least. in reality, i got hit with about 118 pounds, of Mother, her hands locked on my flesh.

.

What the fuck!

.

* * *

.

**Isabella POV.**

**.**

**.**

I watched the Whelping's fight with the tiny dark haired female. Alice i remembered her name was with interest, as i gnawed on her mate's leg, with no actual desire to eat it, but with more boredom than anything else.

.

and then i saw the whelping, go for the Bronzehaired one, Edward's throat. and that annoying rattle in the back of my mind, suddenly became a pounding, thundering booming sound ,that hurt, and almost before i knew what i was doing, i gave partial control over to that other lesser mind of mine.

.

and i found myself lunging to intercept the whelping's attack.

.

Damn.

* * *

.

.

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

i Watched the scene as if it were in slow motion. Carlie lunging for my throat, her nails extended like talons, a playful kind of murder in her eyes dark eyes. and resigned myself to death.

.

And found the horrible if quick death, at the hands of my murderous disturbed daughter, i'd been excepting, prevented, by the smooth wonderful hands of my wife. god i loved her.

.

I fell back, and landed on my ass, as i watched the two females face off against each other, circling the clearing slowly eying each other and snarling. and soon enough, i saw Carlie's as usual impatient mindset, take the better of her, and she struck out at Bella, only to have Bella swipe aside her blow, and deliver a quick jab to Carlie's throat with her other hand.

.

Carlie stumbled back, gagging, and choking. god i think her windpipe was smashed. And Bella lunged in to finish her off, and i shouted, "NO!" and was about to intervene, when Carlie suddenly stopped, smiled, and ducked under Bella, to wrap Bella's head in her arms, and begin twisting for all she was worth. But Bella was quick too, she managed to reach down, and slam her hand into Carlie's right ankle, and Carlie screamed in agony, as bones cracked.

.

And she stumbled back, hopping on one foot. glaring murder at Bella, Bella grinned a savage grin. and Carlie hissed. and i heard more crackling of bones, as her foot reset itself, and immediately began healing itself.

.

She turned one one heel, and ran off into the forest, and Bella gave chase.

.

I swore, and forgetting about the severely damaged, maybe even.. dead Jasper, and the comatose Alice. i gave chase of my own, after the two women.

.

I needed a vacation.

.

* * *

.

_**Carlie POV.**_

_**.**_

I retreated, running as fast, as i possibly could, luckily for me speed seemed to be a gift i'd inherited from Daddy Dearest. but unfortunately, unlike the rest of my former undead family, i couldn't just keep on running, and running forever. sooner or later, i'd have to stop, and when that happened, i was screwed, so i had to face Mother, the dumb bitch, that she was.

.

With a Snarl, i cleared the forest, and came out, into a Large LARGE! clearing where there was nothing but big white boulders for about a hundred yards, and small cliff.

.

I jumped down, into the center of the clearing, and whirled around to face Mother, and grinned coolly, come and get me bitch! time to settle who is the better woman here, for Daddy Dearest.

.

i thought smugly. as i lashed out.

.

* * *

.

_**Isabella POV.**_

_**.**_

I honestly, don't think that the first dozen attacks, made by myself, on the Whelping's body, were mine, but the ones after that... well. let's just say i got a few flashes of memory from my former, life of just what she'd done to me. and leave it at that. in any case i was pissed off, and wanted her blood, wanted to tear her head from her shoulders and drink from the stump

.

I blocked several of her jabs, and kicks, and returned them, with three times, the strength. it was painfully obvious that i was the stronger one here, as well as the faster one, so i hadn't a clue what this whelping wished to prove, by fighting me, but regardless of her reasons, it was good fight, if a bit one sided, and i was enjoying myself.

.

and then i got bored a guess, and decided to end it, with this female, particularly when she lashed out with one booted foot, into my groin, which caused an unpleasant twinge in my pelvis.

.

i growled, and twisted my shields around, into the satellite dish, took aim, and lashed out, with a wave of psychic energy. that would have hit her, if that foolhardy bronze haired one, Edward, hadn't interjected his mind, into the place of the young halfbreed's mind. and.. the world went black.

.

* * *

**.**

**Edward POV.**

**.**

In hindsight it was pretty stupid thing to do, but what choice did i have.

.

i had just caught up with the clawing, gnashing, fighting figures, of Carlie, and Bella. when i saw Bella's intentions as clear as the sun in the sky. and raced over to them, as fast as i could manage, reached out with my mind, and formed a shield with my own mind, around Carlie's, that absorbed Bella's dark attack.

.

I felt my mind sucked into that dark place again, saw all of her thoughts again, knew many, terrible truths, as well as beautiful ones, and fuck! so much knowledge, so much... Everything! And just as before i felt myself, being spat out of her mind, but not nearly so gently as i had been before, this time... i felt... cold, dead, i, What? i... Blackness took me. in mind and in soul.

.

* * *

.

**Bella POV.**

.

i saw the collapsing body of my love, and cried out. "NO!" and caught him as he fell, lifelessly. i lowered him gently to the ground. and stared into his dark hallow eyes. what had i done? horror, and anguish overwhelmed me. What had i DONE! i killed him, i crushed him I! i sobbed. i destroyed his mind! my god, he might as well be dead, for all intents and purposes he was FUCK! he was dead and gone!

.

"What did you do?" whispered Carlie, Carlie. i snarled and turned to face, fire flowing through my veins, i lunged for her, and she dodged me easily, and delivered a roundhouse punch to my temple, and pain lanced through my skull.

.

Carlie Hissed, and we were about to go at it all over again. when Carlie's expression faltered, and was replaced by.. Renesmee. how i was knowing this was beyond me, but i hesitated anyway, to stare at her. "Renesmee is that you?" i asked even though a deep part of me shouted YES!

.

"I-" she started, and then Carlie was back and she hissed. "Prepare to die Bitch!" and she crouched down low, preparing to spring at me. when we both spun around hissing, to see. Alice, and an only slightly worse for wear Jasper, come running out of the forest, and a wave of calm hit us both, and we slowly lowered our hands. and then even we saw more figures. Esme Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, they were all here, coming here!

.

Relief surged inside me, Carlisle, he could help, he could, fuck what could he do! ahh fuck, he had to know what was going on here, he had to know, what to do to save my Edward... he had to..

.

* * *

.

_**Carlie POV.  
**_

_**.**_

i was about to deliver a killing blow, when impossibly i heard a loud_ "NO!_ from inside my head. Impossible. i swore vehemently, utterly and completely impossible! There was no WAY! that the whiny little bitch was still alive! Mother and the Other DESTROYED HER!

.

but nonetheless i felt my control slipping, there wasn't even anything i could do about it, one moment iwas in perfect control. the next i felt myself falling, down, down, down into the dark pit from whence i came,

.

to give way, to Renesmee Cullen.

.

* * *

.

**Renesmee POV.**

**.**

i lay in the darkness, waiting, for onlly god knows how long, but it felt like years, hundreds, of thousands of millions of years! and suddenly there was a, a twinge, from a line, that i had forgotten all about, that still conected me to my body. and that was the connection i held with my Father, and my mother.

.

i eagerly reached for the lines, and to my horror, found that my connection with Father was... Faded, dimmed, brittle, oh god. that could mean only one thing. he was nearly dead, i sobbed, as panic set in, but i didn't let it detract from my intentions. i grabbed onto both lines, and quickly pulled myself up along them, and to my body.

.

I was going to get my body back, i was going to kick Carlie's filthy skank ass, and i wasn't going to be letting control of my body go again Any time soon...

.

* * *

_**The Other POV.**_

_**.**_

_**I watched from above, as the figures below, gathered around the fallen figure of Edward Cullen. i growled, dismayed at having lost both Isabella, and Carlie, to their other selve's. but then i shrugged. just the biz, and like they said if oyu can't take a joke, you shouldn't have joined.**_

_**.**_

_**I would get them back, it was only a matter of time.**_

_**So i cracked my knuckles, and waited, for my time to come.  
**_

.

* * *

.

_**Bella POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

i backed off from Edward, as far as i was willing to let myself, which was about three feet. to give Carlisle work to room. i was still in shock. What had i DONE! how had i DONE IT! and! oh god! what Edward going to be all right? he had to be, he had to be alright, if he wasn't, if, if he died, i... i coudn't live.

.

i shook with the conviction, that filled me at that thought, if Edward died, i would die, i would lose myself to her, let her take over.

.

"Carlisle Please, Tell me he's going to be alright!" sobbed Renesmee, she hadn't backed off, she was still holding on tightly, to Edward hand, tears trickling down her face. and i yearned to go to her.

.

"I don't know Renesmee," Carlisle said sadly,shaking his head. "I just don't know, i'm not even entirely sure what's wrong with him, i just.." Esme sobbed, and kneeled down next to Edward, stroking his face gently. "Come on son," she weeped, "Come on, don't do this to me, you have so much, so so much to live for yet! you cna't give up! not NOW!"

.

I felt venomous tears, trickle down my own cheeks, and i got down on my knees next to him as well, my tears dripping down onto his chest, "Come on Edward," i sobbed quietly, "Come on lover, you can't just die, Not like this, you, i, we, we all got so many things we have to do, we never went to cancun, or Moui, we never-" Renesmee threw back her head and howled her anguish at the sky, weeping like there was no tommarow, and as far as i was concerned, if Edward died here and now, because of me, there might as well as not be one.

.

i lay my head down, onto my lover's chest, and weeped silently, one hand on Edward's chest. i felt Renesmee's slightly warmer than usual hand come into contact with mine, and felt her head rest down onto his chest as well, her forehead against my own.

.

and felt my mind meld into a one with hers. a one once two, was one again, and our devilish hearts, were banished. and so instead of doing harm, we began doing good.

.

Edward gasped.

.

* * *

.

**Edward POV.**

.

For a while i floated in darkness, feeling absolutely nothing, having nothing to feel, not even knowing what to feel, not knowing that there was such a thing as feeling. and then, i felt a call, from beyond the darkness, a call from a beautiful, female voice, a voice that was both familiar and not familiar, it was like.. like tinkling bells, it was beautiful it was.. who was it? what was a who?

.

Where was i, how did i get here, where was- where was what what was what, i was... fuuuuahahhK! blinding agony seared my brain, and i suddenly had a newfound understanding, with how a coconut must feel when someone cracks it open with a rock or some such thing.

.

Bella, the voice belonged to Bella, And Renesmee, and.. so, so much, so much knowledge, so much. Gahh.

.

I opened My eyes Wide and gasped in a deep, lungful of fresh, air. and it felt wonderful.

.

i sat bolt upright, and before i even knew what i was doing, brought Bella, and Renesmee, Into a Deep, tight, Wonderful Embrace. and with a few shrieks of surprise and then laughter, they hugged me back twice as hard.

.

And soon enough, everyone wanted in on the hug, and so we quickly found ourselves dog piled upon, by everyone, kissing and hugging, us, we all laughed, we all cried, we all rejoiced.

.

When it was all done with, we all stood up, and dusted ourselves off, coughing little embarrassed coughs. and shooting shy glances at everyone else. we all soon found ourselves grinning wide foolish grins, at each other, even Rosalie.

.

And, before i knew it, we were bombarded by questions from Carlisle, and Emmett and the others. me, Alice, Bella, and jasper, and Renesmee did our best to explain, but in the end, i had to fake being worn out, and about ready to perform another impossible fainting spell, which to be honest, didn't require all that much acting on his part, if i could have slept, i would have slept about a million years i think.

.

i felt the damage to my brain, and psychi, and it wasn't pleasant, really far from it.

.

.

i looked out, to the sun which was rapidly disappearing over the horizon. and was about to suggest that we get going. when a voice interrupted all our thoughts,

.

.

"Well it seems, that Dear Valentine was right, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!" We all turned, to face the voice. And we all found ourselves staring at a familiar set of Brown eyes.

Bella gasped, "Impossible," she whimpered, "Your DEAD!"

.

.

_**Speak The Little Girl's Name! Speak The Little Girl's Name! Speak The Little Girl's NAME!**_

.

.

* * *

.

_**Wow! Now that! is one hell of a long chapter. good lord, anyway i hope you have nejoyed this fic! and hope that you will show your enjoyment, through tribute, in the form of CLICK THAT DAMN ICON BELOW AND WRITE UP YO****UR THOUGHTS ON THIS FIC!**_

.

_**Or a simple Author's alert will do, but... oh whatever..**_

_**.**_

_** Anyway, Next fic will Be Shame Shame, and in it will be revealed the identity of the Other, when will this next fic be published, you might ask? hmm, well i honestly don't have a clue, but i do know, that the more reviews you give me, actual reviews, not just requests to update soon, or private messages tellin me what you think of it, the quicker it'll come. in the mean time. here is the list of songs for this fic.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Tongues, Trinity Fields, Motherzone, New Dead Nation, Termination Bliss, and Venus In Arms, by Deathstars. they are some really great songs, least in my opinion. and well the artist who also inspired me, to write such decadent chaotic depravity, is None other THAN! Valentine Wolfe. The Grinning Psychopath! Exact description of the man below, as written by Simon R Green.**_

.

* * *

.

_**Valentine Wolfe was tall, slender and darkly delicate, like a hothouse flower rudely torn from its usual habitat. His face was long and thin and more than fashionably pale, and his shock of jet black hair fell to his shoulders in curls and ringlets. Heavy mascara highlighted his overbright eyes, and a painted crimson smile hid his feelings from one and all. He had an artist's hands, all long slender fingers and languorous gestures, and they fluttered about his throat in moments of excitement like startled doves in the night. **_

_**.**_

_** it was widely known that there wasn't a taboo he wouldn't break, or a drug that he wouldn't try at least once. No matter that the cost. If you could inject it, smoke it, snuff it, swallow it, or stick it where the sun didn't shine, he's tried it. At least once, and if he enjoys it, (and he almost always does) he happily does it again. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

  
**_

_**For furthat information on my master Valentine Wolfe, check out the Deathstalker books, by Simon R Green**_.** there is a link to my profile** _**that leads to a site where you can download the torrent for the Deathstalker audiobooks.**_

.  
**_._**

**_and now is there anything i wish to say? hmm, no not really i just spent hte better part of six hours writing the past oh 7, 8 thousand words in this chapter. anyway take care now by by then._**

**_._**

**_Do be sure to check out some of my other fics.  
_**


	14. My Retirement

**Well this is my retirement notice.**

**i have given into overwhelming tiredness, sadness, depression, and fuckall.  
**

**seeing as these are my masterpieces after all i have decided to just load this into these as they are my most popular.  
**

**i'll stay on till i find a suitable replacement for meself, then i'm dust in the wind, and a meal in Hell's Stomach... or Heaven's if i can bribe the guard. eh whichever i'm still going into a stomach to feed one of the Entities.  
**

**eh maybe the person who replaces me will finish that work which i have left incomplete, maybe not... maybe i'll die before i get the chance to even start the proper search.  
**

**see you all in the great abyss of the stomach of whichever entity i find myself residing within. probably Hell, but who knows, maybe the Guardians of Heaven will accept a blowjob and a bit of fingering, and let me inside, eh if they do i'm gonna try and find God and twist her head off, maybe rape her corpse... or just her. tear every tooth outta her skull i definitely will do... and maybe try and sell em on ebay.  
**


End file.
